Competiton
by twilightlover367
Summary: Bella Swan is sure that Edward will never come back. She then decides to find someone else for which she can share her remaining love. What happens, when Edward does come back, and he realizes that there is competition?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward left me. I was leaving Edward. That's what I kept trying to tell myself. I knew he was never coming back. So, right then, I decided that I would find someone that I could give what love I had left.

Edward had once said that people at Forks found me attractive, maybe I could use this to find another person. Edward! Edward! Edward! Why did I keep thinking about him, what was wrong with me? The whole point of finding someone else was to move on.

I got out of bed, and ate my breakfast in my pajamas, and I decided that I was too lazy to get out of the house, then I went back to bed. I heard a door slam downstairs, but I knew it was Charlie coming back from his fishing trip. Wow, it was 11:00 am. I had slept more than fourteen hours.

"Bells?" Charlie called up.

"Up here Dad." I heard Charlie thumping up the steps, then a knock at my door.

"Come in," I groaned.

"Bella, it's eleven o'clock. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, about five minutes go. What day is it today?"

"Saturday, I just went fishing, and the fish were biting."

"Cool, do I have to get up now?" I was very groggy, and my voice sounded stiff.

No Bells, see you later."

The door closed, and I went right back to sleep, and dreamed. In my dream, I was walking in the forest, and I was going to Edward's beautiful meadow. I saw a figure standing there, but it wasn't Edward. I watched as the figure came closer, and it was Laurent. Running was useless, I know, but he called out in a gentle voice, and I stopped.

"Bella," he said.

"Laurent what are you doing here?" I couldn't help asking, I was his lunch, and he was thirsty, but then I looked up into his eyes, they were gold.

"Hunting actually, but I'm done," he said gently.

"Oh, okay. Your eyes, they're gold, have you only been hunting animals?"

"Yes, I went to that clan in Denali, and I've changed my hunting habits."

I loved his French accent, it was so peaceful, like Edward's. Edward! Why was I still thinking of him, even my subconscious was betraying me. This was horrible. Then, still dreaming, I screeched.

"Bella what's wrong?" Laurent was looking at me gently but anxious, like Edward used to. I gulped.

All I said was "Edward." This would have been much too low for a human to hear, but since Laurent had much better hearing as a vampire, I knew that he had heard me. I pointed behind his back, and he slowly turned around.

"Edward, is he gone?" Laurent asked, touching me gently.

"I thought he was, but he's here. He left me months ago," I said, desperate to avoid collapsing into tears.

When Laurent had fully turned around, he saw that Edward was in front of us, looking at me intently. Edward was back.

"Bella." Edward said gently, "Get away from him, he's dangerous."

I looked at Edward. His eyes were red; his walk was cat-like, ready to pounce. He was thirsty, I had to get away from him.

"No Edward. You're dangerous; you've been drinking human blood."

I immediately felt myself flying, realizing that me and Laurent were running, running away from my Edward. Then, my dream ended.

I woke up, and it was just noon. I realized that something bad was going to happen, tomorrow, and I would have to face it. Or maybe it was good? This dream had been both good, and bad.

**Review please, it really helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New moon, or Eclipse, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I fell on my face, and I sighed. Maybe I should just give up going to Edward's meadow, but I had already made my decision. It was a stupid one, because I was going to spend hours hiking for no reason. A part of my mind had been wondering if Laurent could really be there. I pushed the stupid little voice away.

I was almost there, and finally I saw sunlight. Looking around, I saw nothing. My heart sunk, but not quite. Something was setting a peaceful mood, but it wasn't nearly as serene as when Edward had been here. I focused on something white that was coming forward, and I saw him, Laurent.

He had changed, his black hair no longer cropped short, but one or two inches longer. Fear suddenly caught up with me. I had only met Laurent for half an hour, and that's it. What did I know about him? Nothing! Then we talked.

"Bella, is it you?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I was about to ask the same, but I was hunting." He flashed his teeth, and then smiled gently. I shivered, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What have you b-been h-hunting?" I shivered out of fear, then stopped. It was the first time that I had noticed his eyes, they were gold.

"Deer, a bit boring really, but they're easiest to find."

I felt sudden confidence, and my stuttering and shivering stopped. "Why did your hunting patterns change?"

"I went up to visit that clan in Denali. It's been hard, but I have managed to stick to the diet. What have you been up to these days?"

"The usual boring human routine; eating, sleeping, school and homework."

"Sounds depressing. No vampires? I wanted to visit the Cullens, so I stopped by their house, but it was empty. Do you no where they went?"

"According to Forks, they went to Los Angeles. However, since it's sunny there, I doubt that that's where they really went."

"That must have been hard for you," he whispered gently.

"It still is," I murmured. We were talking like we were old friends. Could I really trust him?

Grey clouds came in, and I sighed. Why did it always have to rain? I had been enjoying the sun, and it lifted me a little from my depressed mood. It was probably time to go home now, but I really didn't want to.

"Laurent, do you mind if I call Charlie really quickly?" I took out my new cell phone.

He laughed, "Not at all, you didn't have to ask."

For once, I laughed without effort. "It was really nice seeing you again." I just didn't want this to be the last time that we saw each other, I felt like it was easy to talk with him. I speed dialed Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me. I went out for a walk, did you just get back from fishing?"

"Yeah, thanks for calling."

"Sure no problem, bye."

"See ya."

I needed to get back, to be home in time for dinner. Knowing me, it would probably take hours. I started to feel rain drops. Laurent looked at me for a moment, which distracted my thoughts.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Thanks, but I have my truck."

"Oh, I know. I was just wondering if you wanted to run, since it's getting late."

"Thanks." I was surprised, and I looked at the time, and it was later than I thought. He helped me onto his back, and I actually felt happiness. We arrived to my truck, and I felt disappointment. If I asked to see him again, I doubted that he would say yes. The vampires that I knew had left without a word, so why wouldn't he do the same? I asked anyway.

"Laurent, could I see you again tomorrow at around six?" He frowned for a moment, and emptiness flooded through me.

"Why six, maybe a little earlier?" I couldn't believe it, was he actually saying yes?

"It would take a lot of time to hike."

"I'll come to your house at three, and then we'll run. What about homework?"

"Homework? Oh right, well I'll just do it when I get back."

"Tomorrow at three then." He waved, and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I stumbled back to my car in a daze. Was Laurent spying for Victoria? She had helped James on the hunt for me, would she want revenge by killing me? Was he trustworthy? I kept asking myself these questions in my head. The most important question was, what had I done?

I got home, and went to cook dinner right away. I was feeling genuienly happy, and I decided to make spaghetti, and for dessert, lemon pie. Charlie interrupted my hazy thoughts.

"Bells, I'm glad you could use your phone. Do you like it?"

"Yeah dad, thanks."

"Where were you?" Shit, I hadn't thought about that part. Of course! Charlie would have wondered where I was, I had been gone for more than four hours, and one walk certainly didn't explain four hours. I quickly searched my brain for an excuse. He would not have approved of me going so deeply into the forest.

"I met up with an old friend."

"Who?" Charlie was puzzled.

"Oh, his name is Laurent. I hadn't seen him in a while." I was nervous, would this story pass?

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"Well, we had a lot to catch up on. We went for a walk in the forest, then we just sat on a bench, and talked."

"That's good that you're seeing other friends, you seem a bit more cheerful." He looked relieved. I didn't know how bad I had been since Edward had left.

"Yeah, I was able to laugh naturally today."

"That's good. He isn't related to Edward by any chance, is he?" Charlie tensed, waiting for my reply. What was I supposed to say if Charlie wanted to meet Laurent? Laurent looked nothing like the Cullens, but he did have the same pale features.

"Well, Laurent is Edward's second cousin. They haven't spoken in two years. Laurent told me about this fact today."

"Edward Cullen." Charlie muttered, and it followed by something like, "hate him".

"Dad? Are you okay?" I was starting to get concerned now.

"Bella, tell me if he hurts you emotionally, or physically. It would be prejudiced to hate him because I despise Edward, but please promise to tell me if something happens." He was unhappy, that much was clear, but I was happy that I hadn't gotten yeld at.

"Dad, no problem. I promise." Frankly, if Laurent hurt me physically, I would probably be dead. Emotionally, I didn't see how that could happen. I wasn't in love with him, I guessed I just liked vampires in general, so I had acted on impulse.

That night, it seemed like my questions were just silly. I had already made a desicion, so I had to stick to it, one way or another. Charlie seemed okay with it. Chances are he would want to meet Laurent, because he was an "old friend". I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next day, and I got ready for school. I ate my cereal without tasting it, and hurried out the door. Before I left, I told Charlie, I would be spending most of my day with Laurent, and that I would call if I was going to be late for dinner. Students looked at my truck, then turned away. How odd, I must be invisible now, a ghost.

Mike, and Angela were walking together to their first class, and I ran up to them. People stared as if they had just seen a car crash. I tapped them both on the shoulder.

"Mike, Angela, how are you guys?" I was speaking in a cheerful voice. They both stared at me for a long moment, then recomposed themselves. Angela spoke first.

"Bella, ar-are you really back?" She spoke in a quiet calm voice.

"Yes Angela, I really am," I whispered. Then Mike spoke, and he sounded happy.

"Bella, you want to hang out after school?"

"Mike, I honestly wish I could, but I'm seeing a friend tonight. I would love to on the weekend though."

"Cool, just give me a call."

"Yep, sure thing." Mike walked away, leaving me and Angela together.

"Who are you seeing tonight? It's a boy isn't it?" Angela was sometimes way to perceptive, but I was happy, so I told her.

"Yeah, his name's Laurent. An old friend of mine."

"That's nice,it's really good to have you back Bella."

"What's been happening? I've just basically sat during lunch, and ignored my surroundings. Fill me in on the latest gossip."

"Well, you might be surprised at this, but Jessica went to modeling school." Modeling school? Jessica was only like five two, how could any modeling school accept her. She was thin, but she just wasn't tall enough!

"Jessica Stanley went to modeling school? How? I mean, she's thin enough, but she's just not tall enough!"

"Yeah, the whole town of Forks was surprised. There was some flyer about a modeling agency coming to Forks, to see if any girls wanted to be models. Jessica tried at first, but they said no. But, Jessica being Jessica convinced them that they should give her a chance. I guess they thought that she had such amazing talent, that her height didn't matter." I laughed, and Angela did too.

Mike, Angela, and I talked during lunch about what had been going on, and I told them about the cell phone, and how I tried a new recipe a few days ago. They talked most of the time, because I didn't have much to say that was interesting.

After I drove home, I worried about this afternoon. Would Laurent really show up?It was two thirty when I got into my house, and I combed through my hair, and read a book till three. At three, I heard the doorbell. I walked to the door, and it really was Laurent there.

"Bella, do you want to go to the meadow like yesterday, or somewhere else?"

"Oh, the meadow sounds nice." The meadow sounds nice? Where did that come from? It had too many Edward memories in it, but going today didn't seem to bother me.

"Alright, let's go."

We didn't take the truck, so we flew to the meadow, and arrived there in twenty minutes. Then I asked a question that had to be answered. I didn't have the guts to do it, but after half an hour, I asked it.

"My blood doesn't bother you?" My voice trembled a little.

"Not at all," Laurent said, smiling.

"Why?" This was news to me. All the vampires I had known, had put so much effort into controlling their thirst.

"It's my talent. Would you like me to tell you?" I noded.

"If I focus very hard, then I can leave my nature of being a vampire to a certain extent. I become human in a way, once I have achieved the state of concentration necessary, then resisting the blood is much easier. Right now, I can smell you, but it doesn't bother me." He said this all very calmly, as if we were talking about school.

"Laurent, what is your story!?"

**Please, please review it really really helps! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only Alex, and Gabrielle belong to me.

Laurent's eyes were closed, while he was going back 300 years ago, recollecting his thoughts. He smiled, and opened his eyes. I waited as patiently as I could, but it was hard. He started speaking, and I listened intently.

"I was born 300 years ago, in Brittany, France, but to be more precise a little town called Vannes which is still in France today. My life was good, and my future certain. I didn't think anything could ruin it. All of my dreams about the future changed the day I was walking in the woods."

"I'm so sorry," I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm definetly used to it by now." He smiled, and continued.

"Anyway, I was walking, and I came across two beautiful people. I knew that staring was rude, but keeping my eyes off of them was impossible. They were speaking in english, and I understood some of it. I caught phrases like, 'extremely cute for a human', and 'would make a good vampire'. I didn't understand what these beautiful people were talking about. Vampires were in stories, and I didn't believe any of them."

"Carlisle is a little older than you, and Edward told me that people believed in vampires back then. Why didn't you believe in them?"

"Is Carlisle around 50 years older than I am?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, I guessed. Well, apparently we didn't believe that vampires existed in France." I laughed, and he did too. Like the first time, it felt effortless, natural.

"They started arguing with each other."

" 'Alex, surely you see what a good vampire he would make,' the female had said. Her voice was beautiful, she was perfect in every way."

He continued, making me feel like I was right there, watching his memory. " 'Gabrielle, you know nothing about creating vampires, and you'll probably just end up killing him.'

" 'Alex, I know what to do, you just bite them somewhere, the venom spreads, and after three days he would be a vampire. Easy.'

" 'Gabrielle, it would be hard for him too. The pain? I'm guessing he's around twenty, do you want to take his whole future away from him?'

" 'Oh, Alex, I could handle it, and so could he! Are you just jealous?' Alex stuttered, and I was surprised to find that the female liked me to some degree.

" 'Fine Gabrielle, do whatever you want. Just know that if you kill him it's not my fault. You often blame me for your mistakes, so dont this time. Agreed?'

" 'Oh, of course Alex, I won't blame you.'

" 'Good, now while your torturing this human, I'll go hunt. I'm feeling awfully thirsty.' So, Gabrielle ran back with me to where they were staying, in a little shack. I was confused, this beautiful woman was talking of my death with her mate, but she was spouting nonsense about biting me."

"What happened next?" I was so immersed in his story, and I was picturing him, terrified, but in wonder about the beautiful vampire standing, and talking right next to him.

"She then told me to stay still. 'Now, I have no idea what your name is, but be very careful, and don't move. You have no idea how hard this is going to be for me. Lie down over there.' I did what she told me, but not consciously. She then bent her lips to my neck, and I thought she was going to kiss me, but then I felt a stinging searing pain, and I screamed."

" 'Just so that I get to know you, what's your name?' She spoke like nothing was going on, and I wanted her to kill me."

"I know what it feels like, the pain," I said, once again sad, remembering the time James had bitten me.

"Yes, so I tried to answer her as clearly as I could. 'Laurent'".

"She tried to explain to me what I was becoming, but not doing a very good job. I screamed most of the time. Staring at her face was the only thing that occasionally distracted me. The pain started dulling after a few days, and I felt stronger, healthier. Gabrielle explained to me what I was, and Alex came back. I was so disgusted by what they had done to me though, that I decided to go my own way."

" 'Why did you do this? What was going through your head,' I had asked Gabrielle.

" 'Oh, I thought you would like this, you have such great potential,' she had said to me. I didn't believe her. The male, Alex just stood there waiting for Gabrielle to get yeld at by me. My anger however was strong, and I lunged at her with such speed, but Alex was there before me, threatening that he would destroy me if I hurt her. I pointed out that they had already ended my life."

"So you just left after that, with no one to teach you?" His story was so interesting, and I tried to picture him yelling, but Laurent just seemed to peaceful and serene.

"Yes, I wanted to say good-bye to my parents, but my fear of killing them was immense. I hadn't known about my power, so I decided to write a letter." He pulled out a small sheet of paper that was framed, and I read it, in his perfect handwriting.

_**Dear Mother, and Father,**_

_**I will never be able to see you again, and I am sorry. An unfortunate incident has happened, but I cannot tell you about it. I wanted a chance to say good-bye. Being disgusted with myself is the only thing I feel these days, and I wish I could see you. I would like you to know that I am doing well, and I hope the same for you. Please, please forgive me. Maybe someday I will be able to see you, and I will do my best.**_

_**From your son, with lots of love,**_

_**Laurent**_

_Ps: I don't know how to emphasize how much I love both of you. Please forgive me._

I had to cry at that, he had lost his parents, his whole future, because of one silly vampire. "Laurent I'm so sorry! Is it pathetic of me to cry? Did you ever see them once you realized your talent.?" I asked this, because I was sure that he had gone to see them, regardless of what he looked like.

"I left them a letter in french, but I brought the copy that I had written in English. Realizing my talent a week later, I ran to my house to go see them. One of our old family friends came to ask me what I was doing."

" 'Son, what are you doing around here?'

" 'Oh, I was just going to see the two people that lived here. Have they moved?' I was honestly curious, and I wasn't prepared for what I had heard next."

"What did you hear," I whispered.

"I will never get over what he said next. 'Oh no son, their dead, died a week ago because of the fever, do you know that their own son left them? How terrible! I was surprised that he did, he was such a nice young boy, but I guess he's happy now. You look a bit like him, you a cousin?' I didn't answer him, I just said I was sorry about what had happened, and when I was no longer in sight, I fled. Not caring where I went, I only knew that I had to escape, that I wanted to die, to be with them. I will never forget this human memory, and sometimes thinking about it, I loathe myself."

He was quiet with his eyes closed, and without thinking, I snuggled into his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt safe, in heaven; comforting a sad angel.

"Bella," was all he whispered after that. Then he sighed, breathed, then finally opened his eyes and spoke quietly.

"Would you like to hear the rest?" I looked at my cell phone and sighed, why did everything have to end?

"I would like to hear it tommorow, I have to make dinner for Charlie." He smiled gently.

"Perhaps tommorow would be best, I'd say that was enough for one day," he laughed quietly. We ran, and got to the house, then my phone rang. Damn, it was Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Bella, why didn't you bring your car?"

"Laurent brought his, then we went out."

"Is Laurent still there? I don't see a car?" Damn, how was I going to explain that?

Laurent was at my ear speaking, "My car is parked around the corner."

"Thank-you," I mouthed.

"He parked his car around the corner."

"Oh, does he want to come inside?" I knew that Charlie would want to meet Laurent, I smiled to myself.

"Do you want to meet Charlie," I asked him.

"Sure." He smiled gently, and didn't seem to mind.

"Dad, yeah, Laurent and I are coming inside."

"Alright, see you in a bit." He carried me in his arms, and we walked to the house. I slowly knocked, I was not at all enthusiastic, and I quickly remembered what I had told Charlie about Laurent.

"Laurent, before we go in there, I just want to tell you that your Edward's second cousin, and that you haven't spoken to him in two years." After I said this, he just nodded, smiled, then finally chuckled. Right before Charlie opened the door, Laurent set me down.

"Bella, how was your day?"

"Good dad, how was yours?"

"Pretty good," to Laurent he said, "And you must be Laurent, am I correct.?" Laurent answered in a polite voice.

"Yes sir."

"I'm so glad you've made Bella feel better. Do you like Edward? Bella told me that you haven't spoken to Edward in two years." Geez, could my dad embarrass me any more?

"Since I haven't spoken to Edward in so long, I don't really know him any more." Charlie seemed genuinely pleased that Laurent did not particularly like Edward, which made me more than a little frustrated.

"Would you like to have dinner with us? It would be delightful to have you," said Charlie in a very polite tone. How strange.

"No, I actually have to get going, but it was great to meet you sir, and I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I went out to tell Laurent good-bye, and he stroked my hair, and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

While getting ready for bed, I thought about Laurent's story, and I tried to picture myself in it. I saw him staring at the two beautiful people, and not being able to take his eyes away. It was exactly like the first time I had seen the Cullens. For some reason, it wasn't so hard to think about them anymore. Laurent was helping me, and I was beginning to like him as I got to know him better.

As time went by, I felt like I was moving on from Edward. I would tell Mike Newton yes. It wouldn't be romantic or anything, just as friends. Well I was at it, why not go see Jacob Black down at La Push? We had been friends easily. The more I thought about Laurent, the more I liked him, and I was starting to have feelings that shouldn't be there, feelings like I had had with Edward. And, that was very bad!

I fell asleep, and dreamed. In my dream, I was deep in conversation with Laurent, and that he kissed me. By morning, I had a smile on my face about what I was about to do, saying yes to Mike Newton. I would tell him that we could go on the weekend, and see whatever movie he wanted. Once I parked at the school, I skipped to my first class. Surprisingly, I didn't lose my balance.

"Hey Mike," I called. He turned around in surprise at my uplifted mood, and many other heads as well.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm free this weekend, and that I would like to hang out." I was afraid that I might have to say, as friends, but he didn't seem to take it like we were in love or anything.

"Cool, where do you want to go? We could hang out at my place, go to dinner, to a movie, whatever you want."

"Mike, it's really up to you."

"Movie sound okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, I'll pick you up Saturday, at around six, then we can go to Port Angeles to see a movie."

"Cool, see you later."

I ran into Angela, and told her about Mike. She seemed pretty happy, and I aksed her if she wanted to come over and do homework tonight around eight.

"Sure Bella, do you want to tell me more about Laurent?" She seemed curious, but not very much.

"Well, he's really helped me since...Edward left. He's been a great friend. We go for walks every day after school, and talk about what he's been up to. It's really nice, and I may be starting to like him more than just as a friend."

"That makes sense, I'm really glad that he's helped you, I know that these past few months have been hard."

"Yeah, but I'm getting over it."

"That's good. Are you going to meet with any other friends, besides me, and Mike?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of going down to lapush, to go see Jacob Black."

"Cool. Hope you have fun," she said brightly. Then she walked off to her next class.

I was hoping Laurent would tell me more about his story, I was extremely curious. The one main question I had to ask, was if he was staying in the area for long. If he left, the pain would return, and possibly be worse this time around. My day passed without indident, so I drove home peacefully. Laurent was at my house when I arrived.

"Hey," I said brightly!

"Hello, how was school?"

"Pretty good, I'm going to go visit a friend this weekend, Mike Newton."

"Good, it's nice that you're going out with your other friends," he said tenderly.

"Sure is. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, if you would like me to."

"Sure, let's go in." I smiled as I walked in, turning on all of the lights.

"It's very nice, I love the cabinets! Who painted them?" I laughed.

"Oh, my mom painted them, she wanted to make the kitchen, and whole house for that matter, more bright.

"That's nice," he laughed, much more beautifully than me, but I was used to it.

"You already brighten the kitchen by yourself, so cabinets or not, the house is bright," I said, smiling again. He laughed, and then it was an awkward silence. Who knew that vampires could have awkward silences? So I started cooking dinner earlier, so that we could go somewhere.

"Would you like to stay here today?" He was leaning against the table, speaking clamly.

"Sure, if you want to, what do you want to do?" As soon as I said that, I realized that it was my house, and he had never been inside.

"Whatever you want." His voice was somehwere else.

"What are you thinking about?" His eyes turned serious, and he looked down at me.

"You."

"Oh, what about?" He paused, then started.

"Are you sure that staying with me is the best thing for you?" Then, I started sobbing. It was too good to be true. I could no longer trust vampires, he had left, and then Laurent was going to too.

"Bella?" He sounded worried now.

"Y-y-you a-r-are going to l-leave m-me just l-like Ed-edward!" I sobbed, and sobbed. It was pathetic, again, why would vampires like someone like me? I was dull, ugly, and boring, nothing about me was interesting. Laurent got a sad look in his eyes, and abruptly pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"I was just concerned that you were spending too much time with me, and that I was keeping you away from your other friends." I stopped crying to look up at him.

"You mean it?" I was hopeful, and he seemed like he was serious.

"Most definetely."

"Thank-you," I whispered. Abruptly, I saw sunlight. Laurent looked confused, then his eyes widened. He backed away from me, staggered, like I was a parasite. I felt sad again, and the sun went away.

"Interesting," he murmured, pulling me into his arms again.

I looked at him slightly alarmed, "What?"

"You can control the weather, I think that this is recent. Have you noticed, that when you're feeling happy, that the sun is out, and when you feel depressed, or sad, it rains, or gets incredibly foggy. You can control the weather Bella, now I wonder if you can create it?" I looked up at him shocked.

"I can control the weather, how?"

"I'm not sure, it's just a guess, come outside with me." I nodded my head, and we went into the backyard.

"What do I do now?"

"Feel anger, let it out." As soon as I did what he said, it started storming, I was angry at Edward, and hearing the storm calmed me, like someone who sympathized.

"Interesting," he murmured. As soon as I was back in his arms, I saw the sunlight again.

"What did you mean by creating the weather?"

"Let's go to the meadow, it might be easier to explain, and probably safer than a small backyard." We ran for about 20 minutes, and we got to the meadow.

"What should I do?"

"I'm not exactly sure, this might have to be something that you sort out on your own. However, if you are able to create the weather, then this means that you can easily defend yourself against vampires. Think for a minute, and try to see if anything comes to mind."

I thought, and creating wind sounded like something reasonable, and also creating a tornado, other things like that. For the wind balls, I was guessing, that all I had to do was curl my hand, and get enough force, and just create wind, and throw it towards whatever I wanted.

"Would creating wind work? I mean, creating wind balls with my fists, and then throwing the wind with a lot of force?"

"There is only one way to try. Throw what you can at me, with as much strength as you have."

"Laurent, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, just do it." I felt wind developping underneath me, and I threw it at him as hard as I could, and when I looked up, he was gone. Shit, what the hell had I done? He was immortal right? Relief coursed through me, as he ran back to me.

"That was amazing! It hurt a bit, well a lot actually, but good job!" He seemed pleased that I had some power. Then I smiled, and the sun was as brilliant as ever, and he sparkled, as beautiful as a diamond. Suddenly, his cool lips were against mine, and we were kissing, and I was filled with joy, joy that I hadn't felt in months! When we were done, I became stiff.

"Laurent, what about you? If I'm always happy, and the sun is always shinning, then you won't be able to come out during the day!"

"I think you were just controlling it unintentionally, if you put yourself back into the present moment, than it will probably rain again or something." I focused very hard, and it started raining. I laughed quietly.

"Thank-you Laurent," I whispered. Suddenly, I teleported across the meadow.

"Interesting," he murmured.

"This is not normal, why is this happening to me?"

"One thing is for sure, you are not human," he said, puzzled.

"I'm not human? If I'm not human, then what am I?!"

**Please please please review! It really really helps!!**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

**I'll try and update tommorow. I'm going to be really busy during the next few days. Thank-you for the reviews! **

**Please keep reviewing, it really helps! **

**Oh, and Edward will come back during the next 3-4 chapters, I want to finish up a few things before he comes back.**

**Thanks,**

**twilightlover367**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I stared at Laurent, and he stared right back. What the heck was I? Was I already a vampire? I pinched my skin, and it wasn't rock hard. I clearly wasn't human, that much I knew.

"Bella, I don't know what to say."

"Well, what do you think I am?"

"I don't know."

"Could I be a witch?"

"It's a possibility." He was thinking hard, and I didn't know what any of this meant. I was glad that I could defend myself; now I wouldn't be a helpless human.

"Witches have been known to walk this earth for centuries, however they are extremely rare, you are no longer human.You can only become a witch with genes. Someone in your family was a witch at one point, either a thousand years ago, or some distant relative that you don't know about, that is alive today."

"That's interesting, but my family is small."

"But do you know about your family 1000 years ago. Several centuries ago, people looked for witches, but no witches ever died, because they were to powerful."

"I guess I'm a witch then, but is it safe for me to stay in Forks?"

"Yes, if you keep your temper under control."

"What do you mean?" This was all so new to me, I was just grateful because Laurent had helped me through this.

"You're just experiencing your powers, and your going to have to make sure that you keep them under control whenever you get angry, because you could hurt someone unintentionally. It doesn't worry me though, you are a fairly relaxed person." He was calm when he said this, I was guessing that I couldn't kill a vampire, but I had hurt him.

"Cool. Laurent, I want to thank-you, without you I probably never would have discovered this, or if I had, it would have gotten out of control." He pulled me into his arms, and kissed me.

"Your welcome," he said tenderly.

"Laurent, what happened if you bit be, and I became a vampire? Would I still have my powers?" He laughed quietly.

"Your powers would probably strengthen, and you might even be able to kill a vampire." I considered all of this, immortal, strong, and able to defend myself, it would be heaven.

"That would be very strange," I said. A puzzled look came to his face.

"Why would it be strange," he asked, curiously.

It wasn't hard to say their names at all anymore. "The Cullens always had to come swooping, and saving me, it feels good now that I can defend myself."

"Indeed."

"Would you like to come back tommorow, and practice?"

"I was planning to go down to La Push, and visit an old family friend, how about the day after?"

"Perfect."

"Alright, let's go. Thank-you again, I really, really appreciate it!" He smiled, kissed me one more time, and then we ran back. I got home on time, and went to go cook dinner early, and think about what had happened. All I had to do was be calm, and no one would get hurt. There was no way I could disappear now, I just couldn't make myself leave Charlie. Edward was never coming back, so what was the point? Angela came, and we did homework.

"Hey Angela," I said enthusiastically.

"Hi, where do you want to work," she asked serenely.

"Does the table work, that's the only place, unless you would rather work on the floor?"

"The table's great," she said happily.

"God, I have so much homework. Then again, I have been procrastinating," I said.

"Yup, I have a question? Do you think Edward is going to come back?" I had not expected this subject to be brought up, and it surprised me.

"Why would he come back? He said he didn't want me," I said bitterly, I wasn't mad at Angela, and I told her that right away.

"I don't know, you guys seemed like you were inseperable. You're sure that he didn't have a reason?" She spoke so calmly, I wondered how she did it.

I was starting to get angry at Edward, I wanted to break something. Then, I remembered what Laurent had said about keeping calm. I didn't want to hurt Angela.

"No, he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want me. I wish it was different, but it isn't. And I want to say that I'm angry with him, it feels better when I say that out loud. Thanks." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"That makes sense, I would be too, if Ben had just randomly broken it off for no reason." After that, we worked in silence for about two hours.

"You want to order a pizza, I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Sounds good." We ate in front of the television, then said good-bye. Again, I slept well, and I dreamed about what I had learned about myself.

In the morning, I ate breakfast quickly, and got ready for another day of school. The day passed without incident, and I drove down to La Push, to see Jacob. As soon as I saw his face, I felt strange. Something was different about his face, it had a bitter edge to it. I froze, this was not at all how I remembered him.

"Jacob, it's great to see you. How are you?"

"Great," he said bitterly, and sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Stay away from the bloodsucker!"

"Excuse me?" I was astonished, had he finally believed Billy's stories?

"Vampire, stay away from him, stay away from Edward!" He was raising his voice now.

"Jacob calm down, explain to me what's going on. Why do you believe Billy's stories?" I hoped that this would calm him down, and it worked to an extent.

"I can't discuss anything with you, and you have to stay away from me, I'm dangerous," he whispered sadly. What was it with males, and them always telling me that they were dangerous?

"Jake, you aren't dangerous! Now tell me what's going on," I demanded.

"First, who's the new bloodsucker?"

"His name's Laurent, and he doesn't drink human blood!"

"Interesting. Another bloodsucker we can destroy!"

"Jake!!!" What the hell was going on? No one could destroy Laurent, could they? Suddenly, it all came flooding back to me, all of the legends. Vampires only had one enemy, werewolves. But Jake couldn't possibly be? I couldn't even think the word to myself!

"Jacob, you don't mean that the other legends about..., are true do you? You can't possibly be...?" I trailed off, scared now, maybe he was dangerous.

"Yes," he said bleakly. Then, I walked towards him.

"Stay away! Don't come near me. We'll deal with the bloodsucker soon enough!"

"No Jake, he's not a Cullen, but he means so much to me. Please don't kill him." I started to sob. This could not be happening, it just couldn't!

"Fine, if he's not dangerous. But if he kills one human!"

"Jake, you don't know how much he means to me! Besides, his power is resisting human blood! He won't hurt anyone. Please," I whispered. I didn't dare think it, but if Jacob tried to kill him, I would use my powers to defend Laurent, I wouls save him. Of course, I would never kill anyone, I would just fight them off.

"There are more then just me. Five total," he said. I went to sit next to him, to comfort him.

"He doesn't care that you're here," Jacob asked genuinely curious.

"No, he's not controlling. Not at all like Edward. Jacob you don't no how bad it's been since Edward has left. Laurent helped me get over it. I want to be friends, and see you again." He looked at me and smiled.

"Cool, that would be nice," he smiled again.

"Yes."

Then, I felt safe near Jacob Black, safe with a friend. I loved Laurent, Jacob was my friend, and I was moving on from Edward. Of course, he always snaked into my thoughts, but it wasn't so bad, just pleasant memories that I was leaving behind. I smiled to myself, and Jacob put his arms around me.

**I'm so sorry that it went so quickly with Jacob! I want to get Edward in as soon as possible, but I still want Jacob, and Bella to become closer friends. That will probably come in another chapter. Also, before Edward comes back, I want Bella to develop her powers more, and I want to write about Bella going to the movies with Mike. BELLA DOES NOT LOVE MIKE, AND JACOB. SHE ONLY LOVES LAURENT!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!! THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

It was finally good to understand, and I was happy. As time went on, I felt almost as happy as I had been with Edward. I wondered to myself what would happen, if I actually were to see him again. How would I react? I had already established that I was angry. Jacob interrupted my thoughts, and I still felt safe in his arms.

"Bella, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." I was lying, big time.

"Cool."

"I know. Just stuff like school, and homework. Angela came over yesterday, and Laurent and I spend time together. That's pretty much it," I said pleasantly. I didn't want to make my voice sound shaky, because I was a horrendous liar, and he would see right through me. Abruptly, Jacob was serious.

"Are you happy now that he's gone?" Then, I decided to tell Jacob. It would feel nice to finally tell someone about everything. I would never tell him of course that I was no longer human, that would just make matters entirely too complicated. Sometimes, I wondered to myself why I hadn't gone into shock about my powers, and Jacob being a werewolf. Maybe because I had gotten used to Edward so quickly, that not many things bothered me now.

"Honestly Jacob, the first few months were horrible! I was deppressed, and Charlie got really worried. Then, I went into the forest, and ran into Laurent, and old friend. We talked for a bit, then made plans to see each other, and now we see each other every night. I'm just getting back into the human world, and moving on from him. I hardly ever think of him anymore. I just think about Laurent. Angela came over yesterday, and we talked, and it felt good to be normal again. Now, I've come down to see you, and I'm blissfully happy."

"That's good. Why did you guys end it?"

Angela had asked me this question, and I had no problem answering it. "Well, we just went for a walk one day, he said that he didn't want me, and that I was no good for him. I guess that's a reason, but I didn't understand it."

"When do you want to come down again? It was great seeing you!" I was glad that Jacob was happy to see me, because I was happy, and it would have been a shame if he didn't.

"Um...I'm speding the day with Laurent tommorow, and on Saturday, I'm going out somewhere with Mike Newton."

"Mike Newton? Isn't he the guy that had a crush on you?"

"Uh, yeah. We're just friends now, and I felt like it would be good to hang out. He's been really nice to me."

"Cool." Jacob smiled, and he seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Hey Jacob, why did you say you were dangerous before?" He stiffened at my words, clearly this was a subject that he didn't want to bring up.

"It's just that...I'm new to this, and sometimes I have trouble controlling myself, from turning myself into a...wolf." I nodded, getting a little scared. But if he got to close, couldn't I just teleport myself away?

"It's okay, I trust you. Nothing will happen to me." He smiled again, and the sun abruptly came out. Damn, I'd forgotten that I could control the weather with my emotions. Jacob looked at the sky surprised.

"Weird, it was foggy two seconds ago, and the sun is now shinning. Must be reflecting my mood, how strange." Jacob was wrong, it wasn't reflecting his mood, it was reflecting mine. I already new how to change it back, but why change it back now? I could give Forks a little sunshine. Then I forgot about Laurent. I waited a bit, and slowly turned the weather foggy again.

"Well, I guess it lasted for a little bit at least," I grinned, trying not to look guilty.

"Strange," was all he said.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, let's celebrate. "Bella's Awakening!" He laughed at that, and I joined in.

"Thanks Jacob, it was really nice seeing you. By the way, do you like Jake, or Jacob," I asked cheerfully.

"Either one is fine."

"Cool."

"I've decided where we should go. How about First Beach?"

"Sounds good. Even if it's foggy, I don't mind."

We got to First Beach, and I took my shoes off. As I walked, I watched the footprints in the sand that my feet made, and I smiled to myself. Jake, and I talked for a while, talking about when we would make plans next, and more about him being a werewolf, and how he felt. He mostly told me that it was exhausting, and that he was always hungry. I laughed, but then sighed, it was getting late.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, oh well, I'll come down as soon as I possibly can." He walked me back to my truck, and he waved, then dashed off into the woods. Once he was gone, I wondered if I could do something, but I knew it would be stupid, so I didn't try it. "Another time," I thought to myself.

When I got to the house, I saw Laurent on the stairs, and I ran to him, and started babbling.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for the sun to come out! I was just so happy to finally see Jacob, because it had been months! Did something happen? I changed the weather as soon as I realized what I had done!" I was breathless, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't usually go where anyone can see me. It was clear that it was you. I'm glad that you're so happy." He kissed me on the lips, and it was much better than kissing Edward. Laurent was still careful, but he wasn't afraid of killing me, because he wasn't tempted. I sighed when it was done, but I had become breathless.

"Sorry, I don't have to breathe, I forget," he laughed gently, and quietly. I felt in heaven. He was wonderful, and I was glad that he had helped me through this, glad that he hadn't abandoned me, when he knew what I was.

"Laurent," I held my breath, and his arms wound themselves around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Breathe Bella.," he said chuckling.

"Right," I said, "Breathe." He kissed me again gently.

"And, what are you doing tommorow? It's Saturday."

"Well, I'm getting together with a friend, Mike Newton. Do you mind me spending time boys?" I was worried, I had finally gotten someone that I loved, and I was afraid he would resent me for that.

"Not at all. I want you to be with your friends. I love you, and I would never prevent you from spending time with them. If they are boys, then that's fine." I was surprised, I needed to say something.

"Laurent," was all I whispered. Suddenly he looked tense.

"Did what I say make you feel anxious. If you don't feel the way I do, then we can just be friends."

"Oh Laurent! I feel that way too. I was just shocked that you love me."

"I do," was all he whispered, kissing me gently, and sweetly.

"What do you want to do," I asked.

"Whatever you want." He kissed me, and let me breathe, but it just went on like that for a long time, and I didn't care one bit. I sighed, and opened my eyes.

"I've decided that I want to hear your story. You never finished it. I think we were at the part where you went off on your own."

"Ah, yes. I'll tell you the rest then." He carried me in his arms, and we went at vampire speed to the sofa.

"Charlie's fishing, we have plenty of time." It was about seven, and he had told me that he would be home around ten. I sat down my head against his chest, relaxed, but eager to hear the rest of his story.

**Please review! I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (Sorry this is such a short chapter.)**

"So what happened after you went off on your own," I asked Laurent. I was still in wonder that he was now mine, and it was a very sweet evening, I had almost never felt happier in my life.

"As I told you before, I was devastated after I found out about my parents death. When I went off on my own, I didn't even bother to find out more about my power, so I fed on humans, and didn't care how often, or how many times I killed, I just wanted to make myself forget." He was three hundred years away again.

"How did you move on," I whispered. He looked pained, and I cuddled myself closer to him.

"It wasn't easy at all. I stopped drinking so much human blood, and was able to resist for about 2 months before I had to feed again. It took me 100 years to get over it, and still sometimes, I feel deppression," he sighed, then looked up at me and smiled.

"What did you do?"

"I always wished that they could be there with me, and I felt guilty that I would have forever. Then, I decided to distract myself, and start making better use of my time. Money didn't come easily in those times, so I decided to work for a while on a farm. It was too easy, but I didn't know what to do with myself. I may have been a vampire, but I was not yet used to being on my own, and in some ways, I still had some growing up to do."

"Was distracting yourself the only way?"

"It was for a time, but there is only so much that you can do when your immortal, for me there was too much time to fill, especially at night. I had to get away from the country, so I decided to go to Spain, and learn more. My power became more evident, and socializing with humans was pleasant. I learned so much more about culture, and I traveled all over the world. Eventually, I ran into James in Africa, and I instantly joined him, because I was getting lonely, and craving company of my own kind." I shuddered when he mentioned James, then he kissed me on the head, and took me in his arms, and started again.

"I saw what James was doing. Killing humans who didn't deserve it, werewolves, witches, and scaring ghosts, of course you can't kill them. For a while, it was just him and I, but then we met up with Victoria, and they bonded instantly. James found me useful, he liked my talent. I could approach humans without any difficulty, and I would act as a spokesperson of sorts. Victoria could escape under almost any circumstance, and he admired that in her. I saw what I had become, I was a monster, helping someone who killed for no reason, just for the fun of it. Leaving was what I craved, but I never found the right way to do it, you could say I was scared, so I just kept on hunting with him, because I couldn't find a way out of my nightmare." I was listening, but then I remembered one word "Ghost".

"Ghosts," I asked in disbelief.

He chuckled, and said, "Yes, mythical creatures are a lot more common then humans know."

"Sure, I've met vampires, werewolves, and now I'm a witch who's potentially more powerful than a vampire, why not ghosts," I said sarcastically. His face turned grave.

"I'm never sure if I actually saw them," he whispered, his face pained again. I touched it, and looked in to his eyes.

"Who," I whispered.

"My parents. I saw two ghosts strolling hand in hand. Then, I thought that I saw my mother's face, and then my father turned. Then she spoke."

" 'Laurent. I love you. It's not your fault,' she had said."

"Then, my father said, 'Laurent. Don't be sad, don't mourne, we're happy.'" I looked at him, and he continued. If a vampire could cry, then he would be right now.

"Then my mother spoke, 'Laurent, I lo...' Her voice trailed off, and they were about to de-materialize, and I ran after them at vampire speed, but as I almost touched them, they vanished, and I haven't seen them since. After, I was sure it was my imagination. I was glad that I remembered them so clearly, but that memory will never go away."

"Laurent, I'm so sorry," I whispered sadly, I felt his pain.

"Yes, and I was feeling deppressed, and then I saw James."

"So, James came up to me and asked me what the problem was. It was the first time that he had been kind to me. I was surprised, why would he be nice? It suddenly occured to me that he just wanted me to stay, and he didn't care how I was feeling. Victoria just mostly ignored me. When I ran into the Cullens, and you of course in the clearing, I saw how they lived. It brought me hope, and I decided to leave him. When I saw the bond between you, and Edward, I hoped that someday I would find a love that was as powerful." He stared into my eyes, and kissed me gently, yet powerfully, once again, I was in heaven.

"Did you ever have any girlfriend vampires?" I didn't know if I wanted the answer to this question, because maybe we would meet up with whoever Laurent had liked. He laughed quietly.

"When I was human, I loved a girl called Isabelle-Marie. After about a month of being together, she found a soldier, and ran off with him. I never saw her again. Of course, I was devastated, but I moved on after about 2 months, thinking to myself that there were worse things in life. I was actually walking in the forest, moving on from Isabelle, the day Gabrielle found me." He spoke matter of factly, not really caring.

"Do you know how James was changed," I asked curiously.

"Ah. He would never open up. Frankly, I never wanted to know. What would you like to do now," he asked. I curled myself closer to him, and reached for his lips. We kissed for a while, and that was it.

"That," was all I said. He laughed, then kissed me again. It was getting very late, close to nine thirty, and I had to get ready for Charlie came home.

"Your father is coming soon, isn't he?"

"Yes, what movie should I go see with Mike tommorow?"

"Hmm...I'm not really the best person to ask, seeing as how I'm 300 years old," he laughed.

"Yes, I guess that would be a problem," I teased.

"When are you going?"

"I think I'm going to go with him in the evening. What do you say about practicing my powers tommorow?

"Sounds good to me," he kissed me lightly on the lips.

**First, I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, it's really good to get feedback. I also would like suggestions as to how the movie with Mike Newton will go, and suggestions for what movie they will see (one that's currently in theatres), and if anyone would like to suggest more powers for Bella, please feel free to post them.**

**And as usual, keep reviewing. Edward will come back eventually.**

**Thank you all,**

**twilightlover367**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I was sitting some where in a forest, being depressed. The less I tried to think about Bella, the worse it got. I didn't know how my family had reacted to my being away, and I didn't know how to come back. What would I do when I came back to them? Nothing. Nothing is exactly what I would do while I was with my family.

The only option I had, was leaving Bella. Jasper had almost killed her, and I had felt the temptation too, it just wasn't healthy for her to be under constant danger. She needed to move on, and I hoped she already had, anybody would be better than me, even Mike Newton!

I wanted to break something! It was quite tempting to break a foot thick branch from the nearest tree. I had to remind myself, that it was not the trees fault, that I was depressed, and in a bad mood, it was my fault.

I could go back. Seeing Carlisle and Esme sounded good, even though I would be useless. Carlisle had said that they would be somewhere on the west coast. I would see them for about a week, then take a detour, and go to Forks, then I would go back to some foreign country, maybe Belgium. No, even allowing myself to think that was horrible. I just couldn't go back.

My cell phone was in my hand, and I was holding it so tightly, that I almost crushed it when it vibrated. It was probably Rosalie again, she had called me three times in the past hour, I might as well answer it. Surprisingly, it was Alice's number, and I hadn't talked to her in awhile, I wondered what she had to say.

"Hello?"

"Edward, you idiot," she said icily. This was not Alice's usual behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"Why the hell did you leave Bella? What is wrong with you? She's in trouble now only because you left her, and told her to move on. You're an idiot." I sighed.

"You're right, I am an idiot! Besides that, did you have anything else to say?"

"Edward. Did you hear me the first time? Bella's in trouble! It's all this moving on business that you told her," she said in a bitter tone. I froze, had Bella killed herself? I would go to the Volturi, and die.

"Edward, she's not dead, and you're not going to the Volturi, now would you please focus, and not be melodramatic!" Of course, Alice would have seen me going to the Volturi as soon as I had made my desicion.

"Alice, what is it?"

"She has moved on, and you'll never guess who!"

"Well Alice, if you tell me, then I won't have to guess."

"Whatever."

"So?"

"Bella's dating three people at once, if you can even call them that." Bella dating three people at once? That was not at all like her.

"Really, who? What do you mean that you can hardly call them human?"

"Edward," she whispered, "Two aren't human." I froze. What was she dating?

"Alice, who," I said as calmly as I could.

"I swear Edward, I didn't mean to look at her future, I was just bored one day, I saw her with them, and then I started to really look at her future, and I saw the three people, whatever you want to call them. I'm babbling now," she said weakly. I was getting impatient.

"Alice, who or what?"

"Edward, do you remember Laurent?" She was whispering so low, that even I had trouble hearing. Why was she bringing up Laurent?

"Yes, what about him?"

"You're awfully slow today Edward," she muttered. No, Bella would never do that, he couldn't possibly be her...I didn't even want to think about the word.

"No, Alice, he'll kill her! We have to stop her," I said getting extremely angry now.

"Alice who else?" I tried to change my tone to one that was calm, but it was very hard.

"You do remember Mike Newton," she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, a human that's good. What other vampire is she dating?"

"No Edward, it's worse than a vampire."

"Who Alice," I urged.

"Jacob Black."

"I'm not following you. Jacob may have revealed our secret, but he's human."

"Why are you so slow today?!"

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Ephraim Black. Jacob is a werewolf Edward, and just a week old too. I remember Carlisle telling another vampire that vampires like me couldn't see werewolves. I asked him why I could that particular time. He said that since Jacob was happy, he wouldn't be transforming anytime soon," she said, trying to control her voice.

"Alice, you're joking." There was no point on expressing any more worry, or anger, Alice probably already knew how I felt. But there was no question about it, I was jealous.

Alice's voice turned bitter, sarcastic, and angry. "Oh yeah, why in the world would I call the king of moppiness if I was joking? You know, Rosalie missed you, and wanted to hear your voice, and you just blow her off. Why do you think she called three times? She was concerned, and started babbling about her appearance, for something to talk about, because you weren't responding. We're all worried about you. Carlisle, and Esme are sad because you're never home. You have to come back to us, and suck it up, or you go back to Bella. You need to stop her anyway."

"Alice, what should I do?"

"Are you asking what you should do about Bella, or are you asking if you should come home. The first thing you should have done, when I called, was apologize," she growled.

"I'm extremely sorry," I said in a sincere voice.

"Good, now where are you anyway?" I really didn't know if I should tell her.

"Australia," I said simply.

"Australia," she shrieked. That was definetly not a good idea.

"Yes, now what do I do?"

"Edward," she whispered, "Do you have any idea how long it could take you to get back to Forks? It could take you weeks! What's the closest city that you're at?"

"Canberra."

"How do you travel?It's fairly sunny!"

"At night."

"Great, do you have an umbrella with you, and a credit card I hope," she said.

"Yes, I have an umbrella, what would I use it for?"

"To travel around with. I don't care if you look strange. Thank-god it's winter, you need to buy a pair of jeans, shoes that bare no skin, and a turtle neck. If it's sunny, put the umbrella over your head.

"Thanks, how do I get back to Forks?"

"I want you to go to the most luxurious hotel that you can find."

"Why luxurious? I know we can afford it, but what's the point?"

"You're going to need high speed internet, Edward Cullen. You need a plane ticket."

"Okay, and then I find a direct flight to Seattle. How do you know that Bella loves three people?"

"Yes. Bella told Mike Newton yes to going to a movie together, Bella was in Jacob's arms, and she was kissing Laurent."

"I'm going." I snapped my phone shut, and started running, wondering what people would think of a seventeen year old, under an umbrella.

**APOV**

"I'm going," Edward said. I looked at my phone, and it said, "Call Ended." A smile spread accross my face. They were going to get back together, I could feel it. We would go back to Forks, the whole family would be happy, and Bella would be safe with Edward. He was an idiot to leave her, but as soon as they saw each other, they would never be apart again.

**Back in Forks...**

**BPOV**

I was brushing my hair, and sitting on Laurent's lap. He was reading something in French, that I couldn't understand.

"Laurent, how old is your book?"

"My parents gave it to me, for my twentieth birthday, right before I became a vampire." I stared at it in amazement, it was in such good condition.

"Wow, it looks really good, for three hundred years old."

"Yes. It's my most prized possesion. Vampires don't travel with much, because we move around a lot. All I have is the letter, and this book."

"How do you remember french so easily?" He held up his hand with the book in it.

"Reading this helps quite a bit. It's about 1,500 pages long. Also, with my memory, I don't forget things easily."

"Do you plan on returning to France," I asked casually, but worried.

"Never. It brings back too many memories, besides," he smiled, "I've found you, I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon." He kissed my head. I teleported myself to the other side of the room, and smiled.

"Still works." I was going to go teleport myself again, to close the blinds since it was sunny, and I didn't want to turn the weather foggy. I had discovered that I could turn the weather foggy, or rainy, even if I was in a good mood. As soon as I wanted to close the blinds, they dropped down by themselves. Interesting. Laurent jumped, then laughed.

"Be careful with that. You don't want to do something on purpose, like making a boulder fall on someone, if you're angry, even normal people seeing something like a curtain falling down on its own would be bad, but no one saw it." I sighed.

"What am I going to do? I lose control, by randomly making it sunny, I close blinds with my mind, what other powers do I have?" I was exasperated.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll just have to be a little more careful. I forgot to mention something. For now, you're a growing witch, and when you turn twenty, you won't age anymore, and you'll be immortal." I jumped, that's the only way to describe it. When he said, "We'll have to be a little more careful," I was happy that I wasn't alone.

"Immortal? Forever with you? Oh my god, I'm so happy!" I was hyper right now, this was what I had wanted for a long time. He smiled, but then his face turned serious.

"You're eighteen now?"

"Yes."

"The two years that you have to go, are going to be dangerous, you're still discovering your powers, and you need to learn how to control them. It's a little like a vampire. Each witch specializes in something, for you it seems to be the mind, and weather, you probably have some other general powers that witches have, and more that we haven't discovered." I was scared suddenly.

"Laurent, can I still go to college? Are people in danger?"

"They're not exactly in danger, you just don't want to get mad, and don't want to make a book fold itself in front of people. You can control things with your mind. It's just a question of being careful. Once you are a full grown witch, all of this will be second nature to you."

"Thank-you Laurent. What would I do without you?" He smiled.

"Well, I'm sure that you would have discovered this on your own, you would have caught on fairly quickly, I already think you're getting a fair amount of control."

I heard the doorbell. It was probably Mike Newton.

"I have to go." I kissed him on the lips, and he disappeared, and I went slowly down the stairs to go see the movie. A smile was already on my face, at the thought of spending time with a friend.

**People were asking when Edward was going to come back. I didn't want to have him come back to Forks quite yet, but I wanted him to be in a chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, Bella's getting to know some more of her powers, and Edward will probably come back to Forks in Chapter 11. I might have a short scene with him on the plane in Chapter 10. Also, Alice does not know that bella is a witch yet, she stopped looking at her future, after she told Edward, she was preoccupied with Jasper. If anything at all did not make sense in this chapter, please post, and I'll answer it in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you,**

**Twilightlover367**


	11. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Thank-you to all of the people who have reviewed. I was wondering what everyone thought of Bella and Mike seeing The Bourne Ultimatum. I know it's not playing in theaters anymore, but I thought it would be a good action movie for them to see. Please post, and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I will try and get in a chapter this weekend.**

**For the scene with Bella and Mike, should Mike try to make a move on Bella?**

**Thank you,**

**twilightlover367**


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

After Laurent was gone, I opened the door, to see Mike Newton. I was so happy after that quick kiss, and it was nice to know that I could be happy now without having to force it.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Mike. What movie are we going to see?" Mike looked confused for a minute.

"I thought you were going to decide."

"Oh Mike, why don't you suggest something."

"Well, what type of genre would you like to see?"

I smiled, "Action and violence. The perfect combination. What movie do you suggest?"

He laughed. "What about the Bourne Ultimatum; it had some pretty good reviews."

We went in Mike's car to Port Angeles, and Mike paid for the tickets, and we quickly got seats since it was about to start. Mike whispered, his lips at my ear, which got a little uncomfortable, so I shrugged away.

"Bella, how are you liking it?" I wanted to tell Mike, that I was enjoying it, but his whispering was distracting me, and I couldn't focus on the movie. Instead I just said, "It's very good."

"Good," he whispered, then he took my hand. I took my hand away from his, carefully trying not to hurt his feelings. When he had asked me to this movie, he had seemed so casual, like it was just going out as friends, nothing romantic.

Mike hadn't done anything else throughout the movie, and I soon felt comfortable again. The movie was really good, and I thanked Mike.

"Mike, thank-you so much. I loved it." He smiled at me, reaching out to take my hand once again. Trying to be subtle about it, I once again had to pull my hand out.

"No problem Bella, spending time with you is really the only thing that I love."

"Mike," I said his name nervously.

"Yes?"

"Are we having dinner, or should I go back home?"

He looked sad, then his face brightened, "Do you have a phone, dinner would be great." I pulled out my cell, and called Charlie.

"Hey, Dad."

"Yes Bella, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm out with Mike Newton, and that I'm going to have dinner with him, I think I left you some lasagna in the fridge."

"Ok, thanks for calling."

"Mike, where are we going for dinner?"

"Anywhere you want, sweetheart."

"I don't know many restaurants around here, pick one out."

Mike's face looked pained now, "Bella, do you like me at all?"

"Mike," I whispered, "You seemed so casual when you asked me to go to the movie, it seemed just as if we were going as friends, I didn't mean to lead you on. I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way."

"Bella, please." I didn't know how to tell him no. Mike would probably hate me, but I wanted to keep him as a friend.

"Look, Mike I like you as a friend, no more than that. I don't want to lose your friendship, it means a lot to me. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

I heard a different voice, one that I would love forever, "Bella?" It was Laurent. Mike backed off when he saw Laurent's six foot three frame.

"Laurent," I said entusiastically. He strode up to me, and pulled be into his arms, and kissed me right in front of Mike. Laurent then spoke to Mike.

"Oh hi. And, who are you?" Mike looked scared. I mean, who could blame the guy?

"M-my name's Mike."

"Hi Mike, I am Laurent, and I am Bella's boyfriend. I am sorry to say that she is taken." Mike stared, and started to walk backwards.

"I didn't mean anything I swear."

"Yes, you did. You told her that you loved her, I'm not stupid."

"Umm...yeah. I was drunk."

"Drunk? You seem like a smart guy, and I doubt that you were drunk, since you are talking to me in a perfectly intelligent manner."

"Y-y-yeah whatever, see you around Bella." He gulped, and ran away. Laurent smiled down at me.

**In Charlie's House...**

I burst into my room, exhausted from Mike's confession. I'd had fun (till the last part anyway), and I'm glad he hadn't kissed me. That would have been awful. Laurent followed right behind me, trying to hide amusement, but not being succesful. He finally just burst out laughing.

"Laurent, why did you do that?"

"Jealousy." That was all he said.

"Laurent what did you tell me about me being able to see my friends. He's probably scared silly, and he won't ever want to hang out again," I said angrily. I had actually wanted to hang out with Mike. I was greatful, but yet resented what laurent had done.

Laurent's face abruptly lossed all of the humor. "Bella I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. He'll still want to be your friend. He's just scared of me." I went up to him, and sighed.

"You are just a vampire after all." He smiled at me.

"I guess. I'm sorry, maybe you should call him."

"No, he needs to get over it. I'll talk to him tommorow." Laurent actually looked ashamed. Would Edward have done that? Would Edward have looked ashamed? There were flaws in everyone, and Laurent had a good enough excuse.

"You're forgiven by the way," I told him casually.

"Thank-you," he said with the most sincere look on his face. I sighed.

**3 Days Later...Edward Cullen on the plane to Seattle**

I absolutely could not believe my luck. It was a miracle! In just three days, I had managed to get a flight to Seattle from Australia, and it was first class too! Soon, I would be reunited with my Bella once more. I would not let Laurent or Jacob hurt her, or steal her away.

I didn't check any luggage, and just went up to the desk, and got my boarding pass. Unfortunately, it was a female at the desk, and one look at her face, told me I was going to have to have a conversation with her, and some flirting on her part was going to be involved. I sighed. She looked up at me, and straightened her shoulders. Here we go again, probably the millionth time that some female had flirted with me.

"You must be Mr. Edward Cullen," she said.

"Yes, I have no luggage to check in, may I have my boarding pass?"

"Mr. Cullen, the computer is broken." Oh boy, this was not good. I didn't have time for females faking that their computers were broken. I read on her name tag, that her name was Sophia.

"Miss Sophia, I really need my boarding pass." I winked at her, charming her with my eyes, and smile, seeing if she would get the satisfaction of me smiling at her, and she would hurry up the process.

"Oh, that's strange, it works again. Pardon me Mr. Cullen." Surprise, surprise. I was not expecting what she said next.

"Mr. Cullen, you must have a father, tell me, is he divorced?" What the hell? I didn't have time for games.

"Please Miss, I need my boarding pass." I looked behind me, and other females were starting to stare at me, I needed to get out of here, fast.

"Ah, yes Mr. Cullen. You see, I'm a very social person, I enj..."

"Miss, I need my boarding pass," I raised my voice. I glared at her. She looked frightened.

Er...yes. Hold on a moment." She handed me my boarding pass, and finally I went to my gate, and just thought about Bella.

Finally, the plane started boarding, and I went directly to my seat, trying to avoid stares, from eager females. Unfortunately, the flight attendants were all female, and they saw me, since I was one of the first to board the plane.

"Sir, may I get you anything." I raised one eyebrow at her, and I smiled.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Funny how she said "me".

My phone was on, and it buzzed. It was Alice, what on earth did she have to say to me now, I was on the stupid plane, and following what she had told me to do.

"Yes Alice," I sighed.

"Edward, are you on the plane?"

"Yes, everything is going as planned, I should be in Forks in about one day."

"Good, I'm in Scottland right now with Jasper, we're mostly traveling by night, and staying indoors."

"Have you seen anything about Bella?"

"I'm not really paying attention, sorry. Jasper is having problems, and I'm trying to help him."

"Whatever. These females are driving me insane, they just won't stop flirting!" Alice just laughed, I didn't find this particularly funny.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Edward, be careful on what you say to Bella, you've been gone for months, and she may not like seeing you again, just be gentle, don't yell at her, be charming."

"As if I haven't had enough practice with the females in this airport."

"Bye."

"See you soon. Edward, I can't wait till the family is back together, then change her."

"Not so fast Alice.'

"Bye Edward."

"See you, Alice." She hung up, and I turned off my phone for take off.

God, this was going to be a long plane ride. I saw two girls seated next to me. What was I going to say to them?

"Hello handsome," the first girl said. This was the worst one I had heard on my trip.

"I'm taken," I said simply.

"Oh, we figured. By the way, my name's Ashley, and her's," Ashley gestured over to the girl sitting next to her, "is Amelia."

"Well, it's nice to know you two ladies,' I said politely.

Amelia whistled, and said, "Manners, and cute. Purrrfect," she said.

"Ashley and Amelia, I'm sorry, but i'm in no mood for flirting, trust me, when I say I have a girlfriend, I do." I was getting tired of these girls who were about 17, I pressed the flight attendant button, and heard the little beep. The same flight attendant, Sophia, came.

"How may I help you?"

"Oh, would you please check the seating, and see if these to girls are supposed to be in the first class section?" She went off to go find some sort of list.

The girls were definetly angry now. "How could you? We were just being nice, and our seats are here." I gave them a glare, which immediately shut them up.

"Somehow, I doubt that." The flight attendant came back, right as I finished my sentence.

"There is no one seated next to you Mr," she read my name, "Edward Cullen."

"As for you two ladies, you are in the economy section, and you must leave Mr. Cullen alone, or I will call someone else." The girls left, and so did the flight attendant, I could finally see Bella in my head, and remember her voice, and especially scent. Would I want to kill her, because I hadn't seen her in a while?

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing, it really helps me.**

**Thanks,**

**twilightlover367**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok, Edward is coming back. I'm so sorry that it took so long, I just needed to get her powers, Mike Newton, Jacob, and her getting closer to Laurent.**

**2 days later...**

EPOV 

I finally landed in Port Angeles. It was nice to know that I was so close to my Bella. I needed to call Alice, who knew how bella would react? As I was opening my phone, Carlisle called.

"Yes Carlisle, what is it?" I said calmly.

"Edward, are you in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Um. Carlisle, if I'm in a relationship with Bella again, I'm staying in Forks. Do you know what she has done to herself?" Carlisle didn't respond, so I just kept going.

"She's dating three people at once. Laurent, Jacob Black, and Mike Newton."

"Edward, just be careful, werewolves are dangerous, and so is Laurent, if Bella has bad mouthed you to them, you might have to fight someone."

"Yes Carlisle," I sighed. I could take care of myself.

"Good luck, we'll come back if you're staying in Forks."

"Bye."

He hung up, and my phone vibrated again. It was Alice. Now why had Carlisle called? Did they think I was going to kill myself?

"Edward. Oh my god, Carlisle just told me that you're in Port Angeles! Are you feeling all right, dizzy, sick, headache, nervous?" She asked all of this in a frantic voice.

"Alice," I laughed, "Vampires can't get sick, surely you know that."

"Right, that's right."

"Alice," I moaned.

"What Edward?"

"How do I speak to Bella? How can I be charming? I don't know how to do it anymore."

"Edward, really you are an idiot sometimes. You charmed her once before, you can do it again! She'll go right back into your arms. You think she's going to kill you or something? You think that she's a witch?"

"Of course not! What do I say to her?"

"Whatever you do, don't yell. You need to be patient and kind, and resolve your issues. Apologize, and then shake hands."

"Since when have you become Dr. Phil?"

"Honestly Edward," she sighed, "I was being sarcastic. I don't know what you're supposed to say. You haven't seen Bella in months. I think she'll fall right back into your arms. Just don't yell. Don't threaten to kill Laurent, Jacob, or Mike Newton, you know your temper."

"Thanks Alice, for everything."

"No problem." She hung up, and I went to go steal a car. Hmm...Volvo, Porsche, Lexus, Audi, Mercedes. Volvo, duh.

Once I stole my car, I sped off to go find my Bella.

BPOV

It was Monday, I'd had such a good weekend. Going to school really did not seem appealing, but I had to. I'd done no homework over the weekend, my dad was going to kill me, especially since my math grade wasn't to flashy.

"Bella?" Laurent said my name softly. It was extremely nice waking up to his voice in the morning.

"Laurent, it's your fault if I don't go to school," I said in that voice when your eyes are still closed, and your head is on the pillow, yet you're still awake.

"Yes, I suppose it might be. However, it might be your fault if I don't let you go to school. How I miss you when your gone," he said jokingly, but it was serious at the same time.

"Laurent?"

"Yes?"

"Oops...lost my train of thought."

"It's lovely to hear your voice," he said softly.

"I could say the same for yours," I said.

"Ah. Well, school is unfortunate, I never made myself known when I went through towns before I met James, I didn't want any interaction with humans."

"That's sad, I wish I could stay with you all day!" I looked at him lovingly, his eyes returning my feelings.

"I think you'll find a pleasant surprise this morning," he said pleasantly.

I then noticed a tray with food on it by my bed, with a glass of milk, and a napkin. Who had brought this? What a stupid question that was. It was Laurent of course. I ran up to Laurent, and hugged him.

"You shouldn't have!"

"Yes I should have, and I figured it would save you time." I quickly ate my breakfast. My truck was so slow, and I was going to be late for math which was in the morning. I tossed on whatever I touched, then I brushed my teeth. I peered outside the window, and I saw a sleek black Audi A5 convertible in my driveway. Were my eyes functioning correctly?

"Did Charlie buy that?" I asked Laurent in disbelief.

"No, I did. I have a bank account." He said this so casually.

"Who's car is that?"

"Mine, and yours. I don't use cars that often, but I figured since I was staying in the area for a long time, that I might buy a house, and a car. The house isn't very big."

"Laurent, thank-you!"

"No problem. Buying that house was actually a stupid idea, since I'll probably be staying in your room. Though it does have a nice television and computer, why don't you come over some time." I stared at him in wonder. He had bought all of this for him, and it really meant that he was planning on staying. I kissed him.

"You're the best! I love you!"

"I love you too," and as he was saying that, he kissed me so passionately, powerfully, and sweetly, it was heaven.

"Shall I drive you to school? We are ten minutes past the time we were supposed to leave. Or would you like to drive? It is our car after all." I looked at the car curiously out the window. A smile came to my face."

"I would like that," I said.

"Alright, let's go,"and I locked the house.

Driving the Audi was like nothing I had ever done before. When I glanced at the dashboard, and saw how fast it could go, I drove faster and faster. I never thought I would think this to myself, but driving fast was actually fun.

"Oh my god Laurent! That was the best ride of my life! Can we do it again tomorrow morning?"

"Of course we can, I guess it's actually a good thing that I bought the house, because I wouldn't have anywhere to put the car."

After Laurent dropped me off, or I could say that I drove myself, with Laurent in the car, I went to my first period, math. It was particularly hard to concentrate today, because I was thinking about Laurent so much. The teacher called on me once, and I didn't hear him. The student next to me elbowed me.

"Ms. Swan, could you please answer the question?" Uh, oh. What question?

"Sir, I don't know."

"Well, that would explain the poor grades then," he said to me, and the whole class. I felt myself turning red all over. Everyone laughed, and snickered. He was holding a coffee mug, and I made it spill all over him. After that, the day was boring, and I went to go back to get my truck. I suddenly realized that I didn't have my truck, or the Audi, but I looked at the parking lot, and I saw my truck. My heart filled with joy.

I ran toward it, and when I saw a white sheet of paper folded on the passenger seat, and I started to get hyper. When I opened it, it was blank, but then his fancy hand-writing appeared.

**Bella, I couldn't leave the Audi out here in the parking lot, it would attract to much attention. Still, it would be cruel to have you walk 2 miles back to your house, so I brought you your truck. I'm going to be out hunting for an hour or so. Take care of yourself. **

**I love you forever,**

**Laurent**

**Ps: The ink on this letter only shows when your beautiful hands touch the paper.**

I closed the door, and I pressed the note to my heart, then I carefully put it back on the passenger seat. Once my hands let go of it, the ink dissapeared. I missed Laurent, but I decided to go for a walk in the woods.

Driving my car, to Laurent's and my meadow, I thought about the math teacher. He had never acted that way, then again, I had never had an average of a D in a class. I found the end of the road, and I started the walk to the meadow. My balance had really improved, and I walked much faster.

I was getting a little lonely walking, so I decided to call Jacob, I hadn't talked to him in a while.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"Pretty good, even better now that you've called, wats up?"

"Not much, you sound a little stressed. I was just getting a little lonely, I've been walking for two hours."

"Two hours!" he exclaimed, I didn't blame him, I was never one to walk for two hours.

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"I'm just so hungry all the time, I get really grouchy."

"I can see why you might be feeling a little down because of a lack of hunger," I laughed.

"Oh my god! Jake! I'm running, and I'm not tripping!" I hadn't ever run like this before.

"Wow, that must be a nice change."

"Yeah, tripping all the time isn't much fun."

"I've gotta fly Jake, talk to you later."

"Yep, see you." I snapped my phone shut.

I really was going fast, of course not at vampire speed, but if I had to get away from an attacker, I would be okay. Running away from an attacker would be stupid actually, I could just fight them off.

EPOV

I saw Bella in the distance. Running? Was she suicidal? Then, I saw her beautiful face, and I ran silently, then stopped. It was her, it really was her.

BPOV

I was runing, runing, runing, runing, runing, runing, runing, runing, runing, when suddenly

**Smack**

I ran into something hard and cold, and I fell down, I ran into a rock. Well, maybe I wasn't completely cured of my balance issues, whatever. As I started to get up, I met the gaze of Edward Cullen.

**I hope you liked this chapter. As usual, review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Edward stared at me, and I stared right back. What in the world was he doing here?

"Bella," Edward said quietly.

"Edward." That was all I said. He looked sad, vulnerable. What had happened to him? He was no longer the confident Edward that I knew.

"Edward, hi. How are you?" I know that this was a lame greeting, but if the old love of your life had dumped you several months ago, and they just randomly show up, what would you have said?

"Better now. And you?" We were talking formally.

"I'm doing pretty good. What have you been up to?"

"I was in Australia a couple of days ago."

"I've always wanted to go there, maybe I'll tele-. I meant, I'll buy some tickets, and take a plane over there." I had almost said "teleport". Was it even possible to go teleport myself that far? I would have to try. This was one big thing that I did not want Edward to know about. Of course, he would probably find out eventually, one way or another. He was Edward Cullen, after all.

"Yes, it was quite nice. A little to sunny, but the weather was nice at night," he smiled. I didn't like how this conversation was going, it was like we were strangers. Then again we were, I hadn't seen him in a long long time.

"I'm sorry you had to cut your trip short. Why are you here anyway? Australia has to be much more inetresting than Forks." That was a good question, what was he doing here, talking to boring old me?

"Bella," his face abruptly became pleading, and emotional. I looked at him, surprised by the sudden intensity of his voice.

"I had to see you. I needed to see you!" Alrighty then, how was I supposed to respond to that.

"Er, Edward. What do you mean?"

"These past few months have been miserable. Every day I saw nothing but your face. I avoided my family, knowing that I would be useless."

"Edward, what are you saying?"

"I love you," he gazed into my eyes. Now, I was getting angry, yet amused. No way was I letting myself get put down again, he was bluffing. Edward could mirror anyone's expression, and he sure was doing a good one of how I had felt, when he had left.

"Edward, don't expect me to believe that for one second," I said bitterly to him.

"Bella. I'm serious, it was unbearable."

"Yeah, well if you think that what you endured was unbearable, then you should look at what I had to go through. Wraping my arms around my chest to keep breathing, becoming a stranger to my friends. You know who's fault this was? Yours. You think that one little word is going to make me fall back into your arms?" All of this was said yelling at him, and his look slowly became murderous.

"Yes well, maybe you could explain to me how cheating on three boys improves a problem." Cheating on three boys? My rage stopped.

"Cheating on three boys?"

"Yes, dating on the rebound is cruel, and you know it." Of course, little lovely Alice must have seen me with Mike, Jake, and Laurent.

"You seriously thought that I was dating three people at once?" I asked incredulous.

"Of course you were. Alice saw you with them. If they can even be called people." My rage was back, how low did he think I was?

"You," I shouted at him, "are the stupidest person, no vampire, that I have ever met. I've got news for you, I'm only dating one person, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Of course I can stop you, you've forgotten that I'm stronger than you." Well, my anger was going to get me into trouble very soon, if I didn't calm down. He was boasting.

"I hate you Edward Cullen. I hate you with all of my heart, body, and soul. I never want to see you again!" I shouted at him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Bella," he said softly, "which one of them are you dating."

"Laurent." It didn't matter if he knew, who would care, Laurent certainly wouldn't.

"Bella, don't worry, I'll kill him for you. It must be his talent to brainswash humans into loving him. He'll die. That's the real reason." He was talking more to himself, and less to me.

I stared at him. He really had no idea what I could do. That was funny. I thought our fortune teller would have seen that. If he tried to kill Laurent, then I would kill him. My anger was steadily rising again, and it would only be a matter of time. Then, I took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

"Edward, I appreciate you coming back to warn me. It touches my heart, but I'm fine. Laurent hasn't hurt me. In fact, he's helped me cope. I've moved on just like you wanted me to."

"Yes, and you promised to not do anything stupid or reckless," he fumed.

"And you promised that I would never see you again. So what's up with that?" I yelled at him.

"You knew that I couldn't keep that," he whispered.

"Actually, I thought you would have been able to." Was he really Edward Cullen? This Edward Cullen was acting very strange.

"I couldn't. Especially after Alice told me what a fool you had been. Dating Laurent, are you an idiot?" So he was calling me an idiot now, was he?

"Fine then. Well, if you think I'm a fool and an idiot, then why are you still here talking to me? Huh?"

"I'm not your Bella anymore, and I never will be again." A pitiful expression crossed his face. I came up with a plan.

"Yes, you still are. In my heart anyway."

"Edward, thank-you," I whispered. He looked up at me in surprise at the volume in my voice. I crossed the ten foot distance, and he took me into his arms.

"Bella," he said my name softly.

"Edward, thank-you for coming back." Slowly, I put one of my arms around his neck, leaving the other one down. I bent up my face toward his, and he touched his lips to mine.

Slowly, under my hand that wasn't around Edward's neck, a wind ball was gaining energy. I turned my head, and saw Laurent glaring, but then I held up my hand ever so slightly, and he nodded, then left.

The wind ball kept spinning, Edward oblivious. We started kissing, and I saw satisfied that he was still distracted. From gaining so much energy, the wind was starting to hurt my hand.

The kiss became powerful, and sweet. I kissed him back, then then I raised my hand, and flung him away, at least twenty miles. That was nice that I was that powerful, very nice. I called out, not knowing if he could here me.

"I hope that hurt Edward. I'll never be yours," I yelled so loud that it hurt my throat, and ears.

Laurent appeared right after he was gone. I was so relieved, and I kissed him. The kiss felt real with Laurent. I had moved on, and it was nice to know.

"Laurent, Edward runs really fast, but I think we have a twenty mile head start. Let's go."

"I think so to."

While we ran, a tiny part of me felt guilty about what I had done. But he had called me an idiot, and a fool. That was reason enough, right?

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review, it really helps with my writing.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Laurent and I burst into the room. Neither of us was speaking, or laughing. That same stupid voice in my head kept questioning me, if I had been too harsh. Well, I figured he should feel even worse then I felt while he was gone. What did he expect me to do? Come skipping back in his arms whistling shows tunes? I had Laurent now, and this was an extremely comforting fact.

"Laurent, was what I did...?"

"Bella, what did he call you?"

"A fool..."

"Yes. An idiot too, no?"

"Yeah."

"And how long did he leave you for?"

"Several months."

"He hurt you emotionally!"

"Maybe that was for the best; that he left, I mean." I stroked laurent's cheek with my fingertips.

"Yes, you and I. That is very good. But what about the time while I wasn't here?"

"I lived, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"But barely," I whispered sadly, mostly to myself. I don't know what the expression was on my face, but boy did Laurent know how to comfort someone when they were sad.

He caught my face, and it was a french kiss. I had never experienced anything like this with Edward. Nothing could beat this! My eyes were closed, and my fingers were tangled in his hair. He was doing the same, and it lasted about a minute. It was sweet and powerful.

Laurent laid his forehead against mine. We just stood there, not speaking, just remembering the moment. Boy that guy was a good kisser!

"Thank-you," I whispered.

"No problem at all." I had a general question on my mind.

"Laurent?"

"Yes?" He smiled down at me.

"Do you think I hurt Edward?" I honestly didn't think so, he was a vampire after all.

A strange look crossed Laurent's face. He looked amused. I knew I was missing something. Suddenly, I remembered that day in the meadow, when I had thrown Laurent only about a mile.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's nothing. But I think you hurt him physically."

"I don't care about him anymore, good for him, if he got hurt," I yelled.

"Shhh. Bella, it's okay."

"No it's not, I hurt you. How can that be okay?" Laurent got an amused expression on his face.

"Bella, I'm the one who asked you to, not you." I smiled a little bit, shyly.

"I guess. I want to go to the meadow tomorrow, but should I? Will I see Edward again?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I think that you can handle yourself." I went to bed, and slept a dreamless sleep.

**Bella in meadow again...**

I was laying down on my back, letting the sun warm my face. Honestly, I tried not to think about how angry I was with Edward. What if I had killed him? If I had hurt Laurent, then I had hurt Edward twenty times worse! I was dead if he was dead. His family was definetly going to come kill me.

I tried to push all of this out of my head, and I closed my eyes, thinking about Australia. A vacation seemed more and more appealing these days. What about Laurent? Would Edward try to kill him, as he had said? What if Laurent killed Edward, if Edward wasn't already dead on my part? The Cullens would definetly come kill Laurent, and then I would have to kill them, since they killed Laurent.

This was a mess! Something was blocking the sun, and I opened my eyes. Edward looked down at me, and I jerked upright.

"What," I fumed, "are you doing here? I thought that I had said that I hated you!" pain came into his eyes.

"I came to warn you Bella."

"Warn me about what?" I asked venemously.

"About a witch in the area. A powerful one too. I believe she is a witch who has control over weather and the mind. They are by far the worst. Once I find, and kill Laurent, I will kill her as well. I promise you."

"Who is this witch?"

"I have no idea, but whoever it was, would have killed you. I was blown away at the very, least twenty miles, and if that had happened to you, the consequences would be to ghastly to discuss." Wow, I was on Edward's death threat list, apparently with Laurent too. Maybe I could talk him out of it. It was surprising that Edward didn't know it was me by now.

"Edward, maybe this witch was young."

"A young witch, you're probably right, that's when they're most violent. She must die even sooner." I tried again.

"Edward, she's just learning, and her feelings might have been triggered by some emotion."

"No, she will die." Ok, then. I needed to get out of here quickly, before I did something that might actually kill him. If I ran, he would catch me.

"Edward, I have to go, now," I said, almost yelling.

"No," he took my hand, "you can't be left alone. You'll die if she does the same thing to you. If I am grateful to Laurent for one thing, it's rescuing you from the witch. He will still die."

There was something I wanted to try, but I didn't know if it would work. I pictured Cairns, Australia. My body felt cold, then warm, then I gently landed on the ground. I clearly was not in Forks anymore, what with all of the heat. I went over to a souvenir shop, and I saw on a postcard, that I was indeed in Australia. Cool.

**Forks...**

**EPOV**

Where the hell did Bella go? Things sure were getting strange around her. First I get thrown back twenty miles, then she just dissapears from where I was holding her. Strange. My phone vibrated, and it was Alice, what a relief, I needed to speak with her.

"Alice, thank g..."

"Edward. You asshole! What the hell is your problem?"

"Alice," I asked, a little surprised by her tone of voice.

"Did I or did I not tell you not to yell at Bella? I may not be Dr. Phil, but you don't just go yelling at people, when you haven't seen them in months. You broke her heart, and now you threaten to kill Laurent. You idiot. I can't believe you!"

"Alice, I..."

"Better yet, why are you still in Forks?" she hissed.

"Because, I'm trying to win back Bella's love."

"Well, you pretty much just ruined your chance, so come home."

"I'm not going to."

Alice's tone turned soft. "Edward, we're worried about you."

"And why would you be?" I demanded.

"We're coming to you. Move into the house, get some new clothes, we're coming, just wait."

"You know Alice, I hate you and your bloody mouth, why don't you go suck up a human." I heard a little sob, then a yelp. I didn't care, they couldn't come, I had to say whatever I could to stop them.

"When we come back, I would love to see the real Edward again. Good bye. I'm sorry I said all of those things, I was just angry," she said softly.

"Well, I'm not."

"Good-bye Edward." Her words slowly trailed through my head. Her words had a double meaning. She sounded like she was saying good-bye to the old me. I was saying good-bye to the old me. I had to get away. First, I had to find Bella.

**Australia...**

**BPOV**

What now?

**I hope that you liked this chapter. So sorry for not updating in a while. Please review, and a big thank-you to those of you who already have.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

God, what had I done? Go suck up a human? That was the most insulting thing that I could ever say to Alice, or any of my family for that matter. I had no idea where the rest of my family was, and if I saw Jasper, he would probably kill me. It was just as I had thought before, I was losing my mind without Bella.

No, I could get my act together. First, I needed to hunt. The venom in my mouth had been flowing freely, when I was near Bella. What animal should I get? Deer were the closest thing, and easiest to find. After killing the deer, I felt the blood flowing through my mouth, and my head got more clear by the minute.

**BPOV**

I was miserable, I had only been in Australia for five minutes, and already, I was homesick. This was ridiculous. This was so not the time for Australia, another day then, and I pictured the meadow, and I was back in Forks. Without thinking about it, I called Edward's name, and walked forward. He probably wasn't in the direction that I was going. Whatever. I had to make things right with Edward.

**EPOV**

I finished sucking the deer to soon. My body was craving more blood, I went deeper into the forest, and killed a bear. I heard my name being called, and I stopped drinking the blood. Bella's scent. No!

"Bella," I warned, not loud enough.

"Bella," I yelled, hoping that she could hear, and not come any closer. I ran for her life, she would die, if I smelled her now.

Suddenly, she was right beside me. I cringed back, and stared at her. How had she gotten here so fast?

"Edward, thank god you're here. I just came to apoligize, for my behavior." Apologize? For what?

"Bella, I was being the jerk, I'm sorry for well...everything. You should not apologize for anything. You need to go somewhere away from here, fast. I'm dangerous right now." If there was a time, when I wished that she would believe me, it was now.

"Don't be stupid. That's really a poor excuse for avoiding me. I thought you were a lot smarter than that." She frowned at me, her face always beautiful. If she didn't go away now, it would be white, and cold, dead.

"Bella," I tried to focus on my non-vampire side, "I just finished hunting, please, we can discuss this another time, it's not safe here."

"Oh Edward, I'm never in any danger from you, I can protect myself."

"Bella. Please."

"Don't be silly." She kept on smiling.

It all suddenly clicked into place. She was the witch. Her shaky voice when I had discussed killing the witch, the similar scents, me being blown away, and her temper, this was all a little hard to grasp.

"You're the witch," I whispered. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Finally caught on?"

"You can teleport yourself too. Where did you go exactly, when I was holding your hand?"

"Cairns, Australia."

"Australia?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, do you believe me?"

"Yes. Witches are far more powerful than vampires." I looked at her in wonder. My Bella was a witch.

"Thank-you. I'm sorry about the other day. I umm...was very angry with you."

I smiled slightly. "It is not a problem at all, I don't blame you. Please Bella, I'm thirsty, you have to go away."

"Edward, no." And I was running. I didn't care where I was going, but I had to go. She was still a young witch, and I had been kissing her, when she attacked me. If I got into a fight with her, I would most likely win, but she could teleport herself. I would follow her scent, if I really wanted to kill her.

She wouldn't listen to me, she had teleported herself right beside me.

"Bella, no. I'm dangerous right now."

"That's what you always used to say, I don't want you to leave me again!" She was pleading.

"You don't want me to leave?" Her eyes immediately became warry, and defensive.

"I meant as a friend, I missed you. I'm not in love with you anymore or anything, but I want to keep you as a friend."

"I yell at you, call you a fool, an idiot, and abandon you for several months, and you're forgiving me. Is this a trick?"

"No. You're forgiven, I just...look, you're probably going to leave again, and I didn't want things to stay on a bad note. Between you and me, I mean." She said this so sincerely, that I had to believe her.

"Bella, they're all coming back. I'm going. I just interrupted your life. Peace without reminders, but that promise was broken."

**BPOV**

"Bella, they're all coming back. I'm going. I just interrupted your life. Peace without reminders, but that promise was broken," he said this so calmly. No, he couldn't, he had to stay. Wait a minute? Why was I thinking these things?

"No," I gasped, "you can't." I shut my mouth, what was the point?

"Bella, do you want me to stay?" He was a little surprised. After all, I had thrown him off twenty miles.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked this so simply, his face was expressionless. How could I tell him, that I just wanted it, and I had no logical reason. What was this feeling? Relief?

"I don't know. We just used to be so close, I..."

"Yes?"

"I just want you to stay in my life," I confessed.

"Okay. I won't go." I relaxed, it felt like a boulder had been taken off my back.

"Thank-you." I took his hand. Look, it was no big deal, I took Jacob's hand, what was the difference? We had established that we were friends.

"Bella, I missed you too."

**EPOV**

I was still a little shocked that she even wanted to be friends. The way that I had treated her, and she had told me that she never wanted to see me again. Why had she taken my hand? As usual, I could not here her thoughts.

She dropped my hand, and the awkwardness between us was gone. I needed to make conversation somehow, but she did first.

"So, what have you been up to these past few months?"

"Well, I went to Canberra in Australia."

"What about the sun?"

"I carried around an umbrella," I said, smiling. She laughed a beautiful laugh.

"What did you do, see anything interesting?" The answer to her question would be a no. I couldn't tell her, that I had been miserable, she wouldn't like it. She had Laurent. I couldn't lie to her. I had been in rainforests to hunt.

"Well, I took walks in the rainforests as I traveled around the country, Canberra was the last place I was."

"Really, what did you see?" Now what was I going to say to that? I saw your face every minute? No.

"Animals." That worked.

"What kind?"

"Birds, especially parrots."

"That's really nice."

"What about you? What have you been up to?"

"The first few months were hard, I stayed with a usual routine, school, eating. Then, Laurent came. He helped me discover my powers. I found out some about his past, James and all. It was nice, then you came." She paused.

"Yes, I know I have made things unpleasant for you these past couple of days."

"Wait a second? I'm the one who threw you off twenty miles!"

"I'm the one who provoked it. I should never have intruded, at all."

"Maybe so, it's nice seeing you anyway." She blushed a little, thank god I wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Yes, you as well." Her face turned grave.

"Edward, tell me why?" I looked at her, confused.

"Tell you why what?"

"Why you left." She paused on the last word.

"I don't know where to begin. Your 18th birthday was hard for me, when I saw Jasper act, and me thirsting for your blood, I thought about the safety of you and I."

"The safety?"

"Yes, I thought that I had put you in danger, and I had. Just like with James. I went away so that you wouldn't be in danger while you were around me anymore. I left for your safety. It wasn't safe."

"Is that really why?"

**BPOV**

"Is that really why?" I asked him, amazed.

"Yes. My family argued against leaving, Alice especially. I just told them, that we had to go. The whole family split up. Emmet and Rosalie went back to Africa, Alice and Jasper to Denalie. Carlisle and Esme decided to stay on the West coast, in case any of us wanted to come back."

"Edward, did you honestly believe that I was dating three people at once?" He looked embarrased.

"At first when Alice called me, I was surprised, but I was so jealous, that I started believing. It was stupid of course."

"Well, I know how you feel, I would have been jeaulous too." No! Why was I saying these things?!

"I mean, I would have been jealous in the past, when we were together," I quickly amended.

"So, what about your powers? What are they? Sorry for um, threatening to kill you."

"No problem," I grinned, "Well, I can teleport myself, use my mind to control objects, and create weather. The one that is the most fun, is controlling the weather with my mood. Once I was blissfully happy, and the sun came out, right when it was raining."

Edward laughed. "They sound nice. I'm glad that he was there to help. Anything else?" Should I tell him about me being immortal in two years? Why not?

"I'm going to be immortal." He immediately stopped walking.

"You what?"

"I'm going to be immortal in two years, the growth of the witch period." Edward's face was more pale than usual.

"Who told you this," he whispered.

"Laurent, he said..."

"Where is he?"

"Hunting I think, why?"

"You're sure that he told you this."

"Yes, positive."

"No, now, he has to die."

"Edward, we were doing so well! I hate it when you threaten him, it's disgusting, why can't you be happy that I'm happy?" I asked him, yelling.

"I from now on will only threaten him, when he threatens you. I don't know why he told you that, but I swear, I will find out."

"What are you talking about?"

"He must die!"

"Why Edward, why are you saying these things. What is going on?"

"Bella," he said bleakly, "Vampires who hate witches tell them that they will be immortal, just so that they can kill them later on, they get the witch confident."

"No," I gasped. I immediately turned on him. He was doing this, just so that I could dump laurent.

"Yes Bella, it's true."

"You're just trying to make me go back to you. It won't work, I'm not yours," I cried.

"Bella, do I have to call Carlisle, to get it to confirm it for you?"

"I'll bet your family is in on this too. He'll lie to me." Edward looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"You think Carlisle would really do that? Esme, Carlisle, they love you like you were their daughter, Carlisle wouldn't lie to you. Never."

"Maybe not, but you won't call him, since you're lying."

"Unfortunately, I'm not lying, I wish I really were. If you don't trust me, I will call Carlisle."

"Call him." He handed me the phone, and Carlisle picked up on the first ring.

"Edward, how ar..."

"Actually," I said acidly, "it's Bella. Your son is lying to me."

"About what," Carlisle said in a worried, wise voice.

"You know that I'm in love with Laurent right?"

"Yes, what is wrong with Edward?"

"Did you know that I'm a real witch?" he took in a deep breath, then paused.

"No."

"Terrific. Laurent told me, that in two years I will be immortal, the witch growth period."

"Please let me speak with Edward." Edward took the cell phone back, and I waited while he spoke to his wise father.

"Yes, that's exactly what she told me."

"No, I haven't seen him yet. I can't imagine the motive, she never did anything to him at all. Yes."

"Bella, Carlisle wants to speak to you."

"Whatever," I told him, then I took the phone.

"Yes Carlise?"

"Bella, did Edward tell you we were coming back to Forks?"

"Yes, he mentioned it."

"Okay, please stay with him at all times."

"Look, I'm a witch okay, I can take care of myself."

"No. When a vampire tells a witch something like this, then he or she is determined to have the witch dead, please stay with Edward."

"But my relationship with Laurent will end, if I stay with Edward."

"Bella, this is serious. Please stay with Edward, for your safety. For Charlie. For us."

"Sure, whatever," I said glumly. I snapped the phone shut.

"Will you?"

"Will I what," I glared at him.

"Will you let me stay with you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. But I won't let Laurent anywhere near you."

"Whatever."

Edward was looking at something.

"Disgusting," he muttered.

I turned around, to see Laurent with another female vampire with flaming red hair, one whom I recognized. Victoria, James' mate. Laurent hadn't seen me yet.

**Hope you liked this chapter. As usual, review.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I stared in shock, my mouth hanging open, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Why? It was all surreal. Laurent would never do something like this, he couldn't. Edward stared down at me, a murderous expression in his eyes. I was angry at him, at everything, this was not possible, I couldn't believe it. I grabbed Edward's shirt, and sobbed.

"Ed...Ed...Edward, n...no. Why w-would he? No." Edward just pulled me into his arms, never taking his eyes off of Laurent and Victoria, who still hadn't noticed us.

"Bella, it okay. I'm here. My family's coming. You're going to be safe." Edward grabbed me, and we were running extremely fast, fast for him. He ran for about 5 minutes, then he put me down.

"I don't care if I'm safe," I shouted, "I hate vampires. You broke my heart, now him too. What is wrong with all of you? He was so nice to me." I was furious.

"No Bella," he whispered. I guess before when Edward had told me that Laurent wanted to kill me, I hadn't fully believed. Now that I had seen Victoria, it was true.

"How would you know?" I glared up at him.

"I wouldn't, but it was all fake."

"No. He bought the Audi, the house, the c-computer. He was there for me, telling me that he wouldn't leave." I was just crying and whimpering now.

"Bella, we have to leave Forks."

"No, Charlie."

"Bella," he pleaded.

"I can handle both of them," I sniffed.

"Bella, whatever they have planned, it's murderous. I couldn't kill them both, even with your help. They'll find a way so that you can't use your powers." I suddenly threw myself into him.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Don't go, don't leave me. I need you, now, forever." When the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them instantly.

"Bella," he breathed, "I won't leave you."

"But do you promise? You did once before, how can I trust you?" I wanted him, bad. I had never moved on, I had just wanted to forget about him. Edward would always be a part of me, forever. But hopping right back into his arms, after things with Laurent had failed, well that would just be unfair.

"I promise. Let's discuss this later, we need to go. We need to leave Forks." No!

"We can't," I whispered.

"Bella," he said darkly, "I cannot fight them off. We need to wait for my family. This isn't like what we faced with James, it's ten times worse. I would risk my life for you, but I can't guarantee that you would live."

"Charlie," I whispered.

"He'll be okay." He said this confidentily, but what if he was wrong?

"You can't know that."

"I do."

"No."

"No Edward," I screamed. He and his family were risking their lives for me once again. I couldn't take it if any one of them died.

"Bella, we have to go. You won't die, nobody will harm you."

"Why didn't Laurent kill me before?"

"Because, all his plan was, was getting you confident, and waiting for Victoria."

"Where are they?"

"Victoria and Laurent?"

"Yep."

"Back in the meadow, why?"

I stared at him, and said each word slowly. "I am tired of you and your family risking your lives' for me. I'm going back to die."

"Bella, none of us will..."

"You just said it was ten times more dangerous."

"I did, but..."

"You did, and none of you will die. It's me they want, not you! Go away. Now."

"I can't," he whispered.

"Edward," I screamed, then sobbed, "I wanted to f-forget you. Laurent he came to the meadow, he was a v-vampire, and he m-made me happy."

"Bella, it's okay."

"I fell in love with him, but I'll never be able to forget you, no matter how hard I try."

Edward didn't say anything, he just stared down at me, and I stared right back up at him. This was ridiculous, someone had to say something.

"Can't you read their minds?"

"We're to far away," he said, resigned.

"Let's go back, then you can hear them. We can come up with a counter plan to kill them."

"It's too dangerous."

"Why?"

"They'll try to kill us."

"Look Edward, Laurent will suspect us if I don't come back tonight to my room, and he'll start attacking right away."

"Bella, you can't go back by yourself."

"The more we stall, the more time you'll have to come up with a plan. I just don't think that he'll try to kill me tonight," I said proud of myself.

"Did Laurent ever tell you about The Volturi?"

"No," I said dully.

"What is it, or what are they?"

"Royalty for vampires. No one is more powerful than them. I think his plan might have something to do with them."

"What?"

"The Volturi are extremely powerful, and want only one more thing to join their family."

"What's that?" I asked, bored.

"A witch," he said bitterly.

"Why?"

"You do know that someday you'll be more powerful than me?"

"Yeah."

"A witch would be more powerful than all of them combined. Someone like you." Wow, I was wanted on several lists.

"So, you're thinking that Laurent will tell the Volturi that I'm a witch, and then they'll come kidnap me? How does that accomplish me getting killed?"

"I don't know, but that's all I can think of at the moment."

"Couldn't Alice see into the future, and see their plan?"

"I'll call her now."

"Alice. Can you see anything?" Edward's face became surprised, then devastated.

"You can't see anything?"

"Okay, I'll go back, and try to listen to them."

"What's going on? Alice can't see Victoria or Laurent?" I asked incredulous.

"Nothing at all. We need to go back. At least, I need to."

"No way," I smiled for some reason, "I'm coming with you."

"Bella please."

"Nope."

"Bella, it's just too dangerous," he said in a no nonsense voice.

"Do I look like I care? You're finally back, and I'm staying with you."

"Why?"

"Because I l..." My voice had become a whisper.

"What?"

"I love you," I said quietly.

He stared, a grin broke out on his face.

"I do too." And I was in his arms, kissing him. It was so sweet, that I felt like I was going to faint after it was done, but I didn't. I had missed this so much.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

I looked up into Edward's eyes, and sighed. What had I done?

"Edward, I'm sorry. To have kissed you back like that. It was..." A small smile played on his lips.

"Yes, I agree. It was wonderful," he said. And just like that, I was back in his arms kissing him again.

"Edward, I..."

"Yes?" He smiled at me.

"Why are we doing this? Don't we have bigger things to worry about. Laurent, Victoria..." I trailed off.

"To me, this is just as important for now."

"But, Edward."

"What?" He was perfectly patient. I honestly didn't want to ruin the mood with my question, but I had to ask.

"Edward," I whispered, "did you really leave for my safety, I believe your story, but was that the only reason? When you were telling me good-bye, did your words have any truth?" His eyes narrowed, and the became gentle.

"No. I will always love you Bella," he said softly.

"I'm glad you came back. I feel relief when I look at you."

"Bella, you have no idea how much relief I feel when looking into your eyes, and feel you here safely in my arms." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"First, we're going to get you out of Forks. Second, I'm going back to see if I can hear their thoughts. It's worrying me that Alice can't see their future." A stubborn look crossed my face.

"I'm coming with you," I said simply.

"Bella, please. It's too dangerous," he pleaded.

"If it's too dangerous for me, then it's too dangerous for you, so I'm coming with you."

"Bella," he sighed.

"No Edward, you can't change my mind on this one." Exasperated, he pulled me onto his back, and started running.

After a couple of minutes, we stopped, and listened.

"They're very close," he whispered while crouching in the bushes.

"Okay."

"Keep very still, and keep quiet." Edward stood motionless, and he looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. He opened his eyes, and a frustrated look came accross them, the same that I had seen that very first day, that I had seen him. His eyes were expressionless, and we ran for a couple of minutes back.

"You can't hear them?" I whispered, even though we were far away.

"No."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked, hopelessly.

"No." His voice was stiff, and full of anger.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Honestly Edward, can you say something that doesn't have the word "no" in it?"

"Sure. Is that better?"

"Terrific," I said sarcastically.

"Carlisle, we need to speak to him. Victoria and Laurent have somehow found a way to block out my reading their thoughts and Alice's visions."

"What am I going to do tonight?"

"You're going to go back to your room, and sleep. If you leave now, then Victoria and Laurent will suspect something. I'm sorry to put you in danger like this."

"That's what I wanted to do at first. How do you know he won't kill me tonight?"

"A plan as complicated as the one that they are trying to come up with, takes time, besides, Victoria is involved in this too."

"What about Charlie?"

"He'll be fine. I don't think they'll even think about him. They're too busy."

"Cool. Where will you be?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'll be right outside, making sure you're okay."

"That's just stupid Edward, he'll know that you're there. Then he'll try to kill you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Edward," I whispered in a pleading tone, "will you please stay away for the night, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, I lost you once, I can't lose you again."

A pained look crossed his eyes. I regretted speaking my words.

"Bella, I have to come."

"No Edward, please," I pleaded. His face froze, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Edward?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes?" He seemed to come back from wherever he was thinking.

"What's wrong?" I brushed my fingertips along his face. He smiled a little bit, but then it dissapeared.

"It's nothing."

"What?"

"I don't think I can ask you this Bella. It would be stupid."

"Edward, I want to know."

"I don't know how to ask you this."

"Just spit it out."

He took a deep breathe, then started. "Bella. You've been wanting this for a long time. I could give it to you, or Carlisle could. Only if you want to, of course."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked him blankly.

"This is much more complicated than I thought. I never thought we would have to go to such extremes."

"Edward," I pleaded, "tell me what's going on!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend forever with us." His face became expressionless, impossible to read. I got emotional.

"You want me forever?" I asked him softly.

"I've always wanted you, it's just your soul."

"My soul?" I asked him curiously.

"I think vampires lose their souls when they become vampires. I would never do that to you, but this is more challenging, and you as a vampire would mean that your powers would strengthen, and you would be a lot stronger to run away."

Wow. I was finally offered what I had wanted, and I still wanted it badly now that he loved me. But what about Charlie, and school?

"How would you fake my death?" He surprised me by laughing.

"Bella, love, that is the least of your problems right now."

"It's really bad, isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes. I promise, my family will try our best to find out what's going on, but it's not looking good," he said gravely. My lips met his, and I kissed him. I wanted him to forget all about what was going on.

"I love you," I whispered softly. He smiled, and leaned his forehead against mine.

**2 weeks later...**

I was depressed. There was no progress whatsoever with Victoria and Laurent. The Cullens had come back by now, but I barely ever saw them, even Edward. Each one of us was busy trying to find clues of what they had planned. I saw Edward one day, and he briefly revealed an interesting piece of information.

"Bella, Victoria and Laurent are together."

"What?" I gasped.

"Victoria was with James, but Laurent didn't care. She loved Laurent a lot more. I didn't tell you, because you didn't need useless pieces of information while you were being...hunted," he said matter-of-factly.

"Did James know?"

"No. Victoria and Laurent feared him."

"So? Why are they trying to kill me? I know that it's my fault that James is dead, but if they only feared him, then why are they trying to hunt me?"

Edward eyes turned murderous. "Bella, don't you ever dare blame yourself for what happened. James brought his own death upon himself."

"Oh," was all I said.

"The only thing I can think of is that Laurent is helping Victoria avenge James, or both of them are just avenging their leader. Why they would bring this out on you, I don't know."

"Is the time coming soon for it?" Edward froze, and immediately realized what I was speaking about.

"It's only if you want to. That's it. It was just a suggestion."

"I don't care if it was a suggestion Edward. I want to, I want to be with you forever." He kissed me, and then I thought about what would happen once I was a vampire.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

This was just great! Victoria, Laurent, and I finally was with Edward again, and I barely ever saw him. Life just wasn't fair! I mean, why me? My life was never peaceful. For just once, I wished that I could go on, and not have to worry about getting killed.

Was I ready to be a vampire? No. Even if my life was being threatened, I still didn't know what I wanted. What was I supposed to say to Edward? No? I couldn't say that, because I wasn't ready, but I wanted it bad.

This was just so stupid. I had to go fight them! The Cullens couldn't keep risking their lives. I was putting everyone in danger. Edward would kill me, if they didn't kill me first. I needed some alone time. Why not teleport myself? I could go to Ireland.

I pictured Ireland in my head. No feeling of teleportation came, I opened my eyes. I was still in my house, in Forks, Washington. Panicking, I wished Edward or someone would show up.

"Hello Bella, you had a good night?" That voice sent chills down my spine, but also made my head swim, and heart skip a beat. Awesome, I was in love with someone who wanted to kill me.

"L-Laurent? How are you?"

"I've been pretty good. Thinking a lot."

"Th-thinking about what?" I asked him, terrified.

"Nothing in particular. Why are you so nervous?" he asked softly.

"Me, uh, no reason."

"You can tell me anything Bella," he said in a suspisciously soothing voice.

"Yeah, I know. Still shocked from, uh, Edward returning."

"I can understand that."

This was bad, he had changed somehow, his walk was no longer like the Cullens', but like a cat about to pounce, and his eyes were red.

"You're eyes, they're red!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. His eyes tensed, but a slow forced smile crept on to his face.

"Noticed?"

"Um...yeah."

"No need to worry Bella. It was just an accident, the boy did smell delicious, I just couldn't resist." Bad, this was very bad.

"Yeah," I inhaled, then exhaled, and tried to look relaxed.

"Bella," he said softly touching my cheek, "I would never hurt you. I'm not used to this diet, it's very hard for me to stick to it." He was lying, what about his talent?

"Laurent, your talent. Why didn't you use it to save the boy's life?"

He whispered, and looked pained. "Bella, even with my talent, it's still sometimes very hard with the new diet." He looked so sincere, that I almost believed him. There was only one problem.

"What about those kisses, the long ones. You were so close, why didn't you kill me?" I asked him, whispering. His face softened.

"Bella, I love you too much, too much ever to hurt you. I promise to go back to the vegetarian diet, I'm sorry."

I reached out, and kissed him on the lips. Wait a minute! What was I doing? He held me, and kissed me back, and I felt wonderful. When we were done, he told me something that caught me completely off guard.

"Bella, remember the witch growth period that I talked about?" I could only nod my head yes.

"I found out from another vampire, that you will never be immortal, and that controlling your powers only comes with time, and he told me that it would take a lot longer then two years." Why was he telling me this?

"Oh."

"Oh well, there goes my immortality."

"Bella, there's something else I have to tell you. Something that may frighten you."

"What's that?" I gulped.

"Victoria."

"What about her?" I asked nervously.

"She wants revenge over James' death. We had been in a relationship together, but I had no idea that she loved James," he said darkly. Why was Laurent telling me this?

"What? I saw you in the meadow with her. Don't you want to kill me?" Oops, that was the wrong thing to say. I would probably have to fight him.

"Bella, I'm spying on her. I swear I'll try to find out what she is planning, but she won't tell me anything. Were you trying to teleport yourself when I got in?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"This is even worse then I thought. I assume she's already blocked out Edward and Alice. Teleporting yourself is probably your strongest way to flee. I don't know how she's doing this." I actually believed him now. Why would he still want to kill me, if he was warning me about Victoria?

"It's really bad."

"Yes." Oh no. I still loved Laurent, and now Edward too. Why did I believe Laurent, maybe it was a trap.

"No," I screamed.

"You are trying to kill me! Why were you with Victoria?" I was getting hysterical.

"Bella. Bella, please."

"What? Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't blow you away to hell?"

"Bella," he pleaded, "I told you. I'm spying on Victoria, and I just found out today about the witch growth period."

"From who?"

"A vampire called Aro. Apparently he has been alive for over 1000 years, maybe even two."

"Where is he from?"

"He said the Volturi."

I froze. The Volturi? They must be after me, along with Victoria. Laurent couldn't be trying to kill me. It all made sense. Why in the world had this Aro character told him about the witch growth period, that apparently didn't exist anymore.

"The Volturi," I said.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"They must be after me! Edward told me that they've always wanted a witch in their coven. They are powerful he told me, they must be the ones blocking my powers." His eyes turned deadly, like a snake about to strike.

"Victoria," was all he spat out.

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm going to kill her. It's not going to be easy, with whatever she has planned, but she thinks I'm on her side, which gives me a few advantages." No! He couldn't fight her alone, he would die.

"I'm going to go fight with you, it's me that she wants."

"You can't, she'll kill you."

"Rather me, than you.' I muttered.

"Never say that. I will take care of her." How could I trust him?

"Okay." He looked at me, a sad expression on his face.

"You still don't believe me," he said gently, not accusing.

"Laurent, I saw you with her. I'm scared. I don't feel like I can trust anyone. Not the Cullens, not you."

"Time is what will convince you."

"I guess." Why was I saying this out loud to him? I was ripping myself up. Should I tell him about Edward? I couldn't make myself do it. I knew that I still loved Laurent more than Edward, but I didn't know who to trust anymore. The Cullens had left me, and I didn't know if Laurent wanted to kill me.

Laurent didn't say anything after that, so I just asked him one last question.

"After you drank human blood, why was your walk cat-like?"

"That sensation usually happens to vampires after they drink human blood."

"Oh."

That was it for conversation for a while. He just sat there, and I stared at him.

"I'm tired," I said simply.

"I'd better go," he said very quietly, like he had just attended a funeral. He was about to go out the window, but I called his name.

"What Bella?"

"I still love you Laurent." He stared at me, and I stared right back.

"Bella, I love you too. I don't want to hurt you. What about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"Have you two kissed?" My cheeks burned, and he nodded.

"I shouldn't have been surprised. I'll always love you Bella."

"Laurent," I was the one pleading this time, "I thought you wanted to kill me, I..." What was the point in going on? He could see it in my face that I still loved Edward.

"But you still love him," he said in a voice that I didn't recognize. Hostility?

"It's not like that."

"Yes Bella, yes it is. Don't deny it."

"I...I guess I can't. But I love you more."

"I knew this was going to happen. Do you want me to come back?" To this I had no true answer. He heard my silence.

"I didn't think so," he whispered. I could barely hear him.

"Are you, are you breaking up with me?" I asked in a desperate tone.

"I don't know."

I didn't care that he hated me. I marched right up to him, and kissed him on the lips. He responded, and this kiss was better than all of the others. It was poweful, sweet, and most of all showed love. Was this a "sealed with a kiss" situation? I looked up into his eyes when it was done, his bright blood red eyes.

"Are we over?" This was a hard question.

"Only if you want to be."

"Of course I still want you. But do you still want me?"

"Of course Bella. Don't be ridiculous." His voice was snappy.

"Then why...?"

"You love Edward. You'll always love him Bella. There's nothing I can do about it. I don't want to rip you apart." He started to walk away.

"No Laurent! Don't go. I still love you! Always!" I begged him.

"But do you?" He challenged.

"Yes, of course. How could you doubt that?"

"You love him; let me know when you don't love him anymore."

"Laurent, I can't help it," I whispered, "He was the first love of my life. You're the one who saved me, emotionally."

"But he's back, and you may have been mad at first, but now you're kissing him."

"He has a believable excuse," I murmured in Edward's defense.

"Bella, be happy," he stroked my cheek. Then he dissapeared. That's it, no more boys. But I missed him. It was crystal clear that he didn't want to kill me. I thought about his last words "be happy". Did he really want that?

I couldn't believe that I had been mourning about how I never saw Edward. My feelings were just confused; that was still no excuse. Who did I want to be happy with?

**Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**LPOV**

I didn't know where I was going, but I ran in a straight line. This was almost as bad as what I had felt when my parents died. It felt awful. I needed to kill Victoria quickly, so that I could get out of Forks as soon as possible.

I stopped. I was in the meadow where Bella and I had first met. The memories that came flooding back through my brain were unbearable. Maybe I should just leave Victoria to the Cullens, and escape. No. That would be extremely selfish, and I knew more information than anyone else. I smelled something funny in the air, another vampire, and turned around.

Behind me stood Edward Cullen, leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest.

"Edward," I greeted him.

"Laurent," he said quietly, staring at me with a hard expression on his face.

"What brings you here?" I asked him. How could he find the meadow? Nobody knew about it, I was almost certain.

"I was about to ask you the same. How do you know about this place?" Edward said.

"It's where Bella and I met. Now, may I return the question?" He looked at me darkly.

"Actually Laurent, this is our meadow, not yours. Bella and I."

"Edward, you seem to be mistaken. We always came here." He was getting irritated, I still wondered why he was even here.

"Why are you here? What have you come for?"

Ignoring my question, he went, "Can you do me a favor? Can you kill yourself for me?" He asked in a voice that had menace in it. I snorted.

"What for?"

"That way I won't have to tell Bella that I commited a murder." I laughed. Him killing me? What a ludicrous thought!

"Like I would do that. Although, I have to admit, my existence is going to be miserable, but I'll deal with it."

"I'm glad that you ran into Bella, and found out about this meadow, enjoying life before you die."

"And who's going to kill me?" I shot back.

"I am." He replied simply.

"Yeah, and what reason do you have for my death?" I wasn't scared, just mildly curious.

"Wanting to kill Bella, that's a good enough reason, even if you haven't killed her yet," his tone becoming murderous.

"How do you know that I want to kill her?" I whispered.

"Easy, you were with Victoria. That's enough proof for me."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes." I told him in a hard voice.

"Let's end this now," his tone deadly. This was so exasperating.

"Have you forgotten how old I am?" My tone was starting to match his, I just wanted to be left alone. That's it, and here I was getting death threats. If I killed him, Bella would definetly hate me forever.

"Vampires never forget anything. You're 300 years old, and you don't know how to fight."

"How do you know I can't fight?" I countered in a hard voice.

"Because, you're too peaceful, too nice."

"I was with James for many years, and believe me, he was no weakling. I learned a lot." Edward snorted.

"Sure. Don't underestimate me. I can read your thoughts, I have an advantage." He seemed so confident about this, but he was wrong. He couldn't hear my or Victoria's thoughts.

"No you can't," I whispered. He abruptly became rigid.

"Yes, Laurent. Yes, I actually can."

"You can't hear Victoria or I. Do not ask me why this is. Victoria does not tell me anything."

"Curse Victoria to hell. She doesn't deserve to live."

"I share your opinion. I myself am trying to figure out her plans."

"Well, it looks like you aren't going to have much time." He was getting ready to fight, I honestly didn't want to kill him, but if he tried to kill me, I wouldn't have a choice.

"Why do you still want to kill me?" I asked softly.

"Your little story of spying on Victoria would be believable if you were some ally, or friend."

"If you would give me the chance, I could be. Victoria considers me on her side, I have a huge advantage when the time comes to kill her."

"Then join us, or die."

"I like to work alone." He was in a crouch.

"I may only be 100 or so years old, but I can fight. Mind reading, or no mind reading."

"You forget that I am 200 years older than you, and that I was in the coven of one of the most dangerous vampires, James."

"James," he snorted, "was a weakling. We killed him so easily."

"He had seven vampires after him. No vampire can handle that."

"If he was so powerful, then how was it that we killed him?"

"Like I said, it wasn't a fair fight. I'm glad that you did, but it still wasn't a fair fight."

"You sound like you're defending him."

"I am simply stating facts, that's all."

"He had Victoria with him."

"Victoria is nothing but a "weakling", as you say. When I was in a relationship with her, she wanted to be treated like a princess, she hasn't changed. She is useless," I said simply.

"I'm glad, you think she'll miss you?"

"Even if I was dead, she wouldn't care, but I think if I even lay a finger on you, then Bella would hate me."

"I think that she would be happy that I killed something hideous like you."

"Edward, you are too confident. She loves me, and she would hate you. And if we fought, then you would lose."

"And how do you know that she loves you?"

"Because she told me."

"You trust everything that she says?"

"Yes, she is beautiful, and honest. I would never hurt her, and surely you should know that."

"But I don't."

"I am getting extremely bored with your little speech, can you please get to the fight, or drop this, and leave."

"Fine then." And he lunged at me, and I dodged. How stupid, was this the best he could do?

"Is that it then?" I taunted.

"This hasn't even started Laurent. That was just a warm-up. You have good reflexes Laurent, it might keep you alive for a couple of minutes." I just laughed.

"Really." And I dived for his arm, and caught it, both hands around it.

"Let go."

"You move, and it comes off. I thought that you ran faster than me? Shouldn't your reflexes be faster then?"

"They are," and he punched me in the face, making me stagger back a few steps, and he lunged again, but I smoothly avoided him.

"Do you actually want me to tear off your head next time? If this continues, I promise that I will."

"You talk pretty big Laurent, but it'll be your head next." My head? Now that was funny. And I bolted. Not because I was afraid, I knew that he was faster, but it was an old trick that James had taught me.

"You running already?"

I dashed across the meadow, he was two feet behind me now, 1 foot, 2 inches, and so fast, I turned around, and had him in a headlock.

"Yes, I was running, but I told you that I was not weak. We may be the same size, but you do not have the same amount of skill. A punch? That's called a boy's fight, not a vampire's." I let him go, and stepped back.

"You let me go?" he asked, aghast, and breathless. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course, you have never done anything to hurt me, except for trying to engage in a battle with me, but I do not feel any hatred. As you said so yourself before, I am peaceful. But that does not mean that I am weak."

"I was wrong about you."

"Come back in a hundred years, and then we'll fight, it might actually be an even fight." I could not believe this; he still lunged at me, and avoided him, again.

"No. I think I want a rematch."

"You are treating this as if it's a game, actually you're right, it is."

"This really isn't about my death, is it? It's competition, for Bella. You're pissed off that she loves me, and somehow if I'm dead, then that will make things much better for you."

He just stared at me, he was apparently done fighting for now.

"Look at us, we're fighting over a girl. How moronic is that? I bear you no enmity, I already am not with Bella anymore, she is all yours. I don't know why we're still fighting."

"We're not. This is just about you wanting to kill her."

"I don't think it is."

Suddenly I saw two vampires charging at me, Emmet, and Jasper, if I remembered their names correctly. Then I saw the other Cullens. Seven vampires were too much, I would definetly die, three, maybe even four, but seven, never.

"Leave him alone," I heard Edward say.

"Why should we?" Emmet asked Edward impatiently.

"I want to end him myself."

"Too weak to even fight your own battles, you need your family to come, I'm sorry."

"If your so strong, then why don't you fight all of us?" Edward challenged me.

"Because James was ten times stronger than me, and if you killed him, then I do not have a chance."

"James was nothing."

"The Volturi asked him if he was interested to join them. If that is nothing, then I do not know what anything is."

"And if you say one more thing, then I will kill you." I was about to say something else, but was cut off by a new female voice.

"And if you kill Laurent, then I will kill all of you. Understood?" It was Bella who was coming toward us. I had never seen such a murderous expression, I didn't know that someone was capable of it.

Bella, only using her finger put a wall of fire between them, and us. The sky was a menacing gray, thunder and lighting, and Bella's hair in the wind, and her face dangerous. The Cullens backed up.

"He wants to kill you Bella," Edward shouted.

"No he doesn't. And I've never seen you act so stupidly."

"You don't know the full story Bella," Edward was shouting again.

"I don't want to know it."

She grabbed my hand, and she teleported us to someplace where I had never been.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Ireland," she said softly, laughing a little bit.

"How?" She knew that I was talking about her trying to teleport herself.

"I don't know."

"Thank-you Bella, for saving my life."

"Don't be silly Laurent, you could have killed all of them."

"No Bella, I couldn't have. Seven vampires against one is not a fair fight, I would have gotten killed. Thank-you." Then she did something unexpected, she fell into my arms sobbing. I rubbed her back, and let her cry till she was ready to speak.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just. I was just so scared, I was afraid that they would hurt you, and then I freaked out, and and..." She just cried, and I tried to calm her.

"Bella, you saved my life," I whispered.

"But what if I had been too late?"

"Then I would have run away."

"But Edward is extremely fast, he could have killed you, and the rest of the Cullens would have come to help. Then what would you have done?"

"Then I would have done my best to fight, and hoped for the best."

"But what would have happened? Would you have won?"

"No." This was not a topic that I felt comfortable discussing. They definetly would have killed me, if Bella hadn't come. I would never leave her now, ever again.

"Bella, do you want to stay in Ireland?"

"No."

"Then why aren't we going back."

"I want to avoid my problems."

"You can't avoid them, you can't even run from them."

"Explain. I don't understand." By now she had calmed down, and her voice was relieved, I think, but I couldn't be sure.

"Your problems will always be in your head, nagging you. They'll come back eventually. You'll still think about them."

"But if I never go back, I'll never have to face them."

"True, but won't you get homesick?"

"We could run away together Laurent."

"Bella, what about your father?"

"Oh."

**BPOV**

"Yes, I would run with you, but Forks is your home. You can't just leave it." I sighed. He was right. Where would I go? Sure, we had the Audi, but we couldn't live in a hotel for the rest of our lives. Wouldn't we run out of money? Probably not, I mean, he wasn't poor, that's for sure.

"They're too many problems, I guess," I said.

"Yes," he agreed quietly.

"Should we go back now?"

"Probably."

"Where? I know of course in Forks, but I don't want them, The Cullens to find me."

"What about my house, it's not exactly in Forks, but they don't know about it."

"Perfect!" I took his hand, he brushed his lips briefly against mine. I closed my eyes, then opened them, and we were in Laurent's beautiful house.

"Bella, would you like to sleep at my house tonight? I'm just thinking that Edward may visit you, only if you want to of course."

"Laurent, I would love that. Probably at least one of the Cullens will come to visit me. Probably Edward or Alice."

"Good, I bought an extra bed for you, incase you might like to stay over."

"An extra bed? Since when do vampires have beds?" He chuckled.

"Bella, I enjoy reading. Believe me, a bed is much more comfortable than the floor, a sofa, or a chair." I laughed along with him.

"Will you stay in my room tonight with me?"

"If you would like me to."

"Thank-you." He took me in his arms, and like always, every kiss was more sweet and full of love.

"And thank-you," he whispered.

**APOV**

"Edward!" I exclaimed, "You could have gotten yourself killed!" He was a fool, ever since he had left Bella, something had changed about him.

"Easily defeated." Yeah. Right.

"He could have ripped your head off, in the postition that he had you. Why did you still fight, after he had your arm the first time?"

"He wanted, and still wants to kill Bella. And now he's convinced her that he doesn't want to." I tried to reason with him.

"Edward, how do you know that he isn't telling the truth? He could be very useful to us, his story might be true."

"Impossible. He spoke of James, like James was some god."

"Maybe James was just a good fighter, Laurent seems to know some fighting. More than you anyway."

"Possibly, and that's precisely why we need to stop him." I looked at Edward with pitying eyes, this wasn't really about Laurent wanting to kill Bella.

"Edward," I said softly, "you want Bella, and if Laurent's gone, then Bella will come to you. Is that your plan? It will backfire, and you know that. She won't come back to you, she'll kill you."

"I'd be better off dead, if I didn't have her." I glared at him.

"You would die, just because you aren't with some girl?" I shouted.

"Some girl? Did you just say "some girl?" He was the one shouting now. I just watched him, till he calmed down.

"Don't ever call Bella anything like that," he muttered. This was insane. I saw Esme coming, and rushed to her.

"Esme, please do something about him! He's going around trying to kill people, when he knows, or should know that it's not a fair fight. And he's accusing without knowing a full story. He is going insane, please do something," I begged.

"Alice," she said stroking my hair, "I will do everything I can for Edward, but first he has to help himself."

"Esme, he won't help himself," I cried.

"Eventually he will."

"We need Bella, he needs Bella. What if we gave her the option to become a vampire?"

"Alice," she said, dissapointed, "we can't bribe Bella. If she loves Laurent, then we can't force her. She's still in school, correct?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Edward knows, go ask him."

"I don't think he feels like talking to anyone."

"Esme," I groaned, "Edward can sit next to her in Biology, if he resumes his original schedule, then she would be forced to talk to him."

"Alice, I don't know. Bella, she might be angry at Edward, and then..." Esme trailed off.

"I can watch her."

"I suppose so, but please don't overdo it."

"No worries, it'll be fine. They should be together very very soon."

"Don't get involved in it Alice, let Edward take care of himself."

"Sure. Whatever." Let Esme ruin all of the fun. My plan was going to go haywire if Edward was on his own, but maybe Esme was right. I skipped back to Edward's side.

"What has made you all bubbly?"

"Everything. I have a new plan."

"Right, me sitting next to Bella in biology? That's not very original." Oh my god! He was insulting me again.

"Do you want to be with Bella, or not?" I snapped.

"Of course."

"Then follow my advice."

"Okay, what do you want me to do? Talk?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Talk? That's so dull, Bella would fall asleep, what would you have to say that was interesting?"

"Plenty."

"Like what?" I asked, smug.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Exactly. You are going to flirt."

"With Bella?" Gosh, he was slow today?

"No, with other girls, you are going to bring them on dates, and be a new Edward Cullen. You my dear brother, are going to make her jealous!" He seemed surpised at the very least.

"Hold on. Flirt, make her jealous? Is this a joke?" He seemed even more confused.

"Yes," I said, "I am serious."

"No," he said flatly.

"Alice, I'll go back to school, but I won't make her jealous, it's wrong."

"But you said that you wanted Bella back, am I wrong?"

"No, but..."

"Then follow my advice."

"N..."

"Don't say no, you haven't even tried it."

"No," he agreed grimly, "I haven't. But I'm smart enough to realize, that it won't work."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have common sense. Besides, I've got other important matters. Forget Bella, I have to kill Victoria. I'll let Laurent pass, I believe him now. If he was truly against Bella, then he would have killed me, I owe him my thanks for letting me go."

"So you're not going to do it?"

**EPOV**

"So you're not going to do it?" Alice asked me indredulously. Was she insane? Making Bella jealous? I had to kill Victoria first before I did anything else, so I decided to skip going to school, it was really a waste of my time. "No. I won't make anyone jealous. I've already messed things up here enough. Now, I need to fix them." 

"That's stupid, you're just going to let Laurent have her?"

"If that's what she wants."

"You do know that she is unfaithful right now?"

"How so?" I glared at Alice.

"She loves you, but loves Laurent as well. She might be with you one day, but the next she'll be with Laurent."

"Actually Alice, I see Bella in your head kissing Laurent, so I think she has a solid idea of who she likes. Please don't lie to me."

"And please don't lie to me, telling me that you'll just let Laurent have her."

"I told you Alice, that I would work on it after I killed Victoria."

"What if you die?" she asked in a soft voice. My death? This was just great.

"Then I die, and I won't have to worry about either problems anymore, now will I?" I told her acidly. She just looked at me sadly.

"What? You saw me die?" I asked in a low voice.

She paused before answering, "Yes."

**Please review, thank you. Sorry for the huge words that are bolded, I couldn't figure out how to fix it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dislcaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV: In Cullen house...**

My family was staring at me, and made me feel uncomfortable. Alice was the only one who had her eyes closed, she was trying to get her vision of me dying. Lovely. Carlisle started speaking.

"Edward, maybe you should go away from here. Maybe you might die here in Forks, and if you went away, then whoever is going to kill you, wouldn't be able to find you."

Emmet spoke up. "That's the last thing we want him doing. If someone wants to kill him, and he's on his own, then he'll die, he has to stay here."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I only see him dead, I don't see how it's happening, just him dead."

"Impending doom," I muttered.

Alice glared at me. Perfect. Couldn't we just let it go?

"No we can't Edward," Jasper said quietly.

"We can't what?" I snapped. I wanted him to say it out loud.

"We can't give up."

"I'm putting all of you in danger like this, Carlisle's right, I should just go off on my own." Carlisle sighed.

"Edward, that's not what I meant. I said that if you hid somewhere, then you would be hidden from whatever wanted to kill you."

"No," Rosalie said, which surprised me.

I just stared at her, and then she explained.

"You're family, you think we'll just let you die? No, we love you," she whispered. Rosalie had trouble admitting her feelings out loud. I wasn't paying attention to her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Thank-you Rosalie," I said quietly. She just nodded her head.

"I think I know at least some of the people who might kill you. I cannot see Victoria or Laurent. The Volturi are hopeless, I can't see one of them. It has to be one of them," Alice said.

"Interesting," I murmured, "but it's not Laurent. He would have killed me today. That only leaves us with Victoria, or one of the Volturi."

"Why would the Volturi want to kill you," Carlisle asked.

"They probably think that I will be in the way, defending Bella. And they're wrong, I won't be defending her."

"What?" My whole family gasped.

Alice perked up, and looked excited, "You're not dead anymore, you were right."

"I'm just walking."

"Walking and whistling. Please don't ask me about the whistling part, I have no idea."

I frowned.

"There's something out there, spying on us." I burst out of the room, almost breaking the back door.

My eyes swept the yard, and I noticed a retreating figure, one whom's thoughts I couldn't read. I caught him by the arm.

"Move, and I'll rip it off," I snarled. He cringed back.

"Please, don't hurt me," the vampire that I was holding, said.

"Follow me," and I yanked him. I came back into the house, and showed my family the spy. Carlisle spoke first.

"Edward, let him go."

"Who are you," asked Carlisle.

"Kyle," he said confidently now that I had released him.

Carlisle continued, "And may I ask why you were strolling, is the word for it, in our yard?"

"Why'd you ask, if you were just going to say it anyway?" He was talking back, the more I stood looking at him, the more I wanted to kill him.

"Pardon me," Carlisle sighed.

"Well, to answer your question, I was spying."

"We figured as much," I muttered.

"You know," Kyle said, "I'm surprised that you caught me, I'm the fastest in my coven. You would be a wonderful addition, and your mind reading talent, that would be even better." I glared at him.

"In your dreams. Are you from the Volturi? You seem a little too immature." Carlisle looked at me, and I immediately understood. If this Kyle was from the Volturi, then I had just insulted them, and they would not be happy, maybe trying to get revenge. However, Kyle just laughed.

"Not at all. If the Volturi knew that we were alive, then they would probably kill us."

"And why would they do that," I asked flatly.

"It's simple. We hate witches, we aim to kill them. I was afraid that I might have to kill you, since it seemed that you were intent on defending your girlfriend, but you just contradicted that theory, so you are no longer under a death threat."

"Terrific," I said sarcastically.

"Though that stupid Laurent character who is so intent on defending the stupid witch, is going to have to die."

"And why do you feel that witches should die?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"They're more powerful than us. That's reason enough."

"There must be some stronger reason." Kyle sighed.

"We fear the Volturi, and if they get a witch, then we will be there first targets."

"And why?"

"We've killed so many vampires, many of them from the Volturi." It was time to end this.

I looked at my whole family, and they all nodded. While the idiot was talking, I walked behind him, and did that same headlock thing that Laurent did to me, and I killed him. Rosalie who had looked terrified during this whole conversation, now looked relieved.

"Thank you Edward," she murmured. I simply nodded my head.

"Edward," Alice said, "He was looking around our house gathering information. As soon as he stepped out, more of his coven were going to try and come kill us. They're powerful. We need to contact Laurent. He's a good fighter, and probably has some new information."

"How did you see him Alice?"

"I don't know."

"Must I be the one to call Laurent?" They all nodded their heads at me. I took out my phone.

"Laurent?" There was silence on the other line for a minute.

"Yes?"

"Can you come over to our house, it's extremely important."

"I'll be there." My phone clicked.

"He's coming soon. What do we say?"

"We say that we need his help," Alice told me sternly. As soon as she had finished her sentence, we heard a screech.

We heard a "Oh my god." From Emmet. Laurent came out of a black Audi convertible that had our whole family staring. The door opened behind us, while we were staring out the window.

"What are you all staring at?"

"Your car," Rosalie said, frantic.

"It's no big deal. You can take it out for a spin after we talk." Rosalie thanked him, and we went to sit down.

"So, what can I help you with?" He asked formally.

"We need," Alice seemed to struggle with words, "your help." Laurent looked taken aback.

"Why?"

"We had a recent visit," I gestured toward the fireplace. Laurent gasped.

"Victoria?" He choked out.

"No," I said grimly, "Somebody called Kyle from a coven who wants to kill witches. Has Victoria or anyone told you about that?"

"Yes. They are a strong coven of vampires, about 10."

"Ten," Carlisle said, astonished.

"Yes, Victoria is plotting with them, all I know is the number."

"Nothing else?"

"Well...their leader Alexander who is 600 years old, used to be part of the Volturi. His talent is said to be powerful, so powerful that it's a secret, his own coven does not even know of it. The Volturi have never messed with him. Stories go, that only a witch can defeat him. One witch named Lucia 500 years ago defeated him, but he had a rebirth 3 months afterward." Laurent finished.

"What happened to the witch?" Carlisle asked.

"She died right after his rebirth. That is why one of his rumored talents is immortality for a vampire, meaning that even if he is burned, he cannot die."

"It's getting bad Laurent, we need your help, to learn how to fight, and information."

"I would be glad to join with you. What about Bella? We have forces that are strong against us. The Volturi, this new coven, and Victoria."

"There is only one option. Charlie gets put in danger every day, I'm afraid that he'll be harmed, and there are not enough of us to defend him," Alice said quietly. I glared at Alice. True, I had asked Bella if she wanted to be a vampire, but that was a mistake. Laurent then spoke.

"I see no other option, no one will be counting on her becoming a vampire, they are all just trying to stop her while she's human," Laurent smiled.

"But surely the Volturi would, at the very least realize that we might make her a vampire, they might be counting on that," Esme said desperately.

"She needs to make her decision soon, we're accumulating enemies by day," Alice said. I sighed, then nodded my head.

"Who wants to go tell her?"

"I'll go," Laurent and I said in unison.

"Go Laurent."

"Thank you, Edward."

LPOV

I ran as fast as I could to Charlie's house. This had been worse than I had thought.We were outnumbered by a lot. The Volturi had at least 5, porbably many more counting guards, but I was too focused to count, that other coven that had ten, and Victoria who was socializing with god knows who. We needed to start fighting, or it would all pile up, and be impossible later on. I rung the doorbell impatiently three times. Charlie answered.

"Laurent, how are you?"

"Great. Thanks, Charlie. Is Bella here?"

"Yes, come on in."

"Thank you sir. May I take her for a walk."

"Of course," Bella smiled at me, coming down the stairs, answering for her father.

"Bye dad," she said, and we were out the door.

"Bella," I said urgently, "I need to talk to you, it's extremely important." She laughed.

"Laurent, first I need to say something." It's not like she was going to get bitten this minute, so whatever she had to say, could be said before.

"Yes?"

"Edward made me an offer the other day." This took me by surprise, even if she said that she hated me, I still had to tell her.

"And what offer was that?" She took a deep breathe.

"He said that he would make me immortal, a vampire. I just wanted to let you know, that I want to be immortal too, as soon as possible, but with you," she finished. Tears were in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just. I'm sorry that I'm sobbing, but I don't know what to do. I don't know if you want me to become a vampire or what, and I never should have said anything, and I..." I took her into my arms, this was harder than I had feared.

"So Laurent, to distract me, what did you want to tell me that was so important?" Crap.

"I..." She smiled up at me.

"Struggling for words?"

"No, I had planned what I wanted to say, but I don't think hearing it will be a good idea."

"I want to hear it anyway."

"Bella, the Cullens and I are on good terms now, and we were actually discussing you." Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Me," she gasped.

"Yes, we were..."

"You were what Laurent?" She was spitting the words out at me. I didn't understand what she was angry about.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I don't know..." she was breathing strangely now.

"Bella?" I asked her, my voice turning panicked.

"If you don't want me as a vampire," she shouted, "then fine. I'll go back with Edward, I hate you Laurent!"

"Bella, we do want you as a vampire." That stopped her short.

"What?!"

"We were just discussing that it would be better since the number of people who want you, is getting larger."

"Bite me now Laurent," she whispered.

"Bella? What were you so upset about before?"

"I don't know. Maybe just snapping from the stress, I just...never mind."

"Okay. Bella, I can't do that now."

"But I want it now. I'm putting Charlie in danger, you, and the Cullens. Don't even bother denying it, you just said so yourself that the numbers are going up." I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't.

"You're not going to fight for me. You once told me that I could kill vampires, so if I became a vampire, couldn't I kill many of them at the same time. What about a tornado? One so powerful, that it would kill all of the vampires in its proximity."

"I...maybe. But what about Charlie? What would happen if his daughter went missing for the rest of his life."

"At least I would be missing, and not dead."

"Isn't missing worse, he would never know if you were alive or dead."

"At least he would be safe," she whispered.

BPOV

"At least he would be safe," I whispered. A pained look came into Laurent's eyes. I really wanted to be a vampire. Right before I had come to stop the fight between Laurent and Edward, I had been thinking about becoming immortal.

"But Bella," Laurent protested. He wanted me.

"What Laurent?" I had a grin on my face.

"What about humanity? Maybe we can figure out a way without hav..."

"We don't need to find another way, because we've already got one."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"There still will be the problem of blood, don't forget that." I made a face.

"I'll handle it."

The first dream I had had of Laurent and me in the meadow, then everything that came afterward. It seemed like ages ago, a peaceful time, one where I was not under attack.

"Bella, it's more than handling, it's restraint, and the transition is painful and..."

"And I will deal with all of that," I stroked his cheek.

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ****LPOV **

I didn't know how I was going to help the Cullens. They had told me that Jasper was a very good fighter, but our techniques were sure to be different. I didn't know how comfortable I was with this situation. On one hand, I needed all the help I could get to protect Bella, on the other, Edward had just tried to kill me about a day ago. Could I trust him, or even his whole family?

I knew the real problem, and I was scared. I had not felt this fear in years. We were all going to die, there was no doubt about that. The number of vampires that we had to kill was horrible. The Volturi were ten, not counting their guard. This new coven was at least ten, probably fifteen, and then there was Victoria who was involved with god knows who.

If the Volturi were ten, then they would bring 10-15 of their guard with them, that's about 25 vampires, and Victoria probably had ten vampires accompanying her, that would make 35. Plus the new coven had about 15 or ten, would make 50. That made about 6 to 7 vampires each. There had to be some way to defeat them. I called the Cullens.

"Hello?" It sounded like Alice.

"I've just estimated how many vampires we will have to fight."

"How many?"

"About fifty." There was a little gasp at the end.

"Fifty?" Alice squeaked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Which is why the sooner we start fighting, the better." If we fight some huge battle, we will all die, including Bella," I said harshly.

"How are we supposed to find them?"

"Well, the Volturi are in Italy, but I think that we should leave them till the end, and get the others out of the way."

"Well, who do we start with?"

"Victoria."

"Why?"

"Did you forget what I told you about Alexander? He is one of the most powerful vampires in existense. We should just get Victoria out of the way."

"Yes, but isn't there any way to reduce the numbers?"

"Possibly, I'll have to think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a few plans that may not involve fighting, but they may not work, I'll get back to you." Alice paused.

"Can we help?"

"No, it's better if I plan this alone, thank you though."

"Okay." My phone clicked.

I was thinking about those idiot romance movies, where someone faked a note from someone else. And what I liked to work best with was, surprise. Since we were leaving the Volturi till last, maybe I could write a fake letter to the new coven, and Victoria.

**_Dear Victoria, _**

**_The witch is ours, I refuse to let you kill her, and if you insist, my coven and I will kill you. Please meet me in the forest at 1:00 am, and there I will hear your answer to my letter. If you value your life, then stay out of killing the witch. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Alexander _**

That sounded like something he would threaten her with. If she didn't reply, then I would write a letter to Alexander.

So, if I had them agree to meet somewhere, then they might start fighting each other, which would get the numbers down. There was, however, the risk that they would find out the trick, but we didn't have many options.

I got into my car, and quickly drove to Cullens' house. Alice opened the door as soon as I had climbed onto the steps.

"Hey Laurent," she smiled. Okay, friendly reception. Abnormal. I came in.

"Hi, I've come up with a plan that might reduce the numbers, but it does have some flaws, of course." They all looked at me, waiting.

"I was thinking that if one of us wrote a letter from Alexander to Victoria, and vice versa, then the two covens would start fighting each other. The main flaw with this is that they could realize what was happening, and then band together, we would have twice as many vampires to fight." Edward spoke up, in a snotty tone.

"So what? You want us all to die?" I repressed the urge to sigh.

"You must have misunderstood me Edward, this is merely an option. And I think I should call Bella to come over."

"And why would we do that?" Asked Edward, in a sneering tone.

"Because she is a part of this. What we're doing now is for her after all, she should have some say about what happens." My cell phone was ringing.

"Pardon me." I excused myself, and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Laurent, I'm so glad that you picked up, I'm so scared right now," Bella said in a terrified voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Charlie. Today, he told me that he saw a beautiful woman, one with red hair, who looked like the Cullens and you. I think it was Victoria. Four of Charlie's friends had come to join him, and it was in a mildly crowded place. Once they were there, Victoria went away. She's after Charlie, or someone is. You need to change me right now!" Bella was sounding frantic, and it sounded like she was going to snap.

"Bella, stop. Will you come over right now?"

"Yes." She hung up, and ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell. Not waiting to see whether or not the Cullens were coming to get the door, I sprinted, and opened it.

Once Bella saw me, she threw her arms around me, and started kissing me. I kissed her back, and then she gasped. The eyes of the whole Cullen family were on us. Edward's were mortified. Carlisle cleared his throat. Then Edward started speaking.

"Bella, we were discussing you, and what was going to happen to you while we were fighting." Bella looked from me to Edward, then raised her voice at him.

"You're not leaving me out. I'm more powerful than five vampires put together, there's no way that you're leaving me out. Laurent, if I want to come, then you'll let me right?" She looked up at me, hopefully.

**BPOV **

There was no way that they were leaving me out, if they were going to kill themselves to defend me, then they would have me participate, whether they liked it or not. I knew that Laurent would understand.

"Bella, you can do what you want. I may not approve of your choice, but you may do as you please. You, out of all of us in here know more about your powers. I trust your common sense, and if you think that it's fine, then you can come. If you don't want to come, then you don't need to," Laurent finished in a normal tone. Edward was fuming.

"You murderer," he shouted, "letting her fight! Are you insane? She'll get killed." Laurent turned to look at him straight in the eye.

"Are you calling her weak?" He snarled.

"I'm saving her life. Please Bella, see reason!" Laurent didn't let me answer, he was yelling at Edward.

"Idiot, she may be the only one of us who survives! She's right, she does count for five experienced fighting vampires! If she wants to fight alongside us, then let her!" Edward opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Now, we have one more issue to discuss," I said. Laurent nodded at me. He knew that I wanted to be changed.

"I want to become a vampire. I'm not sure, but I think Charlie was almost attacked today, and it's time that we put a stop to everything. My powers will also be much stronger." The Cullens looked at me blankly.

"And who's going to do it," sneered Edward. Always the positive one.

"I can," said Laurent and Carlisle at the same time. I looked at both of them, and pointed at Laurent.

"I want Laurent to do it," I told them simply. Edward snarled.

"You idiot! He'll kill you! He wants you to fight, and now he's going to get his goal sooner." Laurent got into a crouch, and Edward did the same. Laurent spoke in a deep menacing voice.

"How dare you Edward, how dare you call her an idiot. I accept your challenge. This peace has gone on far too long, let's continue what started in the meadow and never ended." The Cullens stayed planted with fear, and we just stared. As soon as I moved to put myself between them, Laurent yanked me out of the way, and flew out the door, with Edward on his tail. Emmett and Jasper ran out.

"I'm going, bye," I told the Cullens who were still staring. If Emmett and Jasper had gone to fight with Edward, then Laurent would lose.

Laurent was surrounded, against a tree. With his arm, he broke a thick branch, and threw it at Emmett's chest. This gave Laurent enough time to be out in the open again.

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. **


End file.
